All is Fair in Love & War
by IAmTheAwesomeMe
Summary: For a year now, Prussia has been locked in combat with a new country. Already he has lost major parts of his land and now holds tight to his remaining pride and joy, Berlin. But on one fateful night, he comes face to face with the enemy and is shocked at his discovery. Meanwhile, his feelings for Hungary still hang in the balance with only one problem. Austria.
1. TGPN 1: Help? I think not

Pairings: Prussia x Hungary, Austria x Hungary, Prussia x my character.

**A/N: **What's this? My own characters that aren't OCs? That's right, the one being paired with Prussia is actually a pairing me and my friend created. Some of the characters (the unheard of mostly) are also in a manga I'm working on (or trying to). They'll be referred by their country name (that I also made up) and normal name, just like the canon characters of Hetalia.

Also, for those wondering about the chapter titles, TGPN is short for Prussia's signature diary entry "Tori gatsu piyo nichi". Creative, huh?

* * *

Many miles away, a country was preparing to wage war against an empire that stood against its glory. Prussia's ruby eyes glittered with anticipation as he paced back and forth his room floor, occasionally glancing out the window watching the rays of the big star sink into the horizon.

"I should not think of him to attack tomorrow in zhe day. Still, it is rather unusual to think he vould try to tonight." He shook his head. "Already he has claimed major parts of mein territory. All but one, that is. Either way it doesn't matter, I vill always have zhe last laugh. Kesesesese!"

A solider knocked on his door and peeked into his room.

"Preußen, the king is vondering if you are sure about going through vith zhe plan."

Prussia didn't turn to face the soldier, but instead stood in front of the window. The sun crept lower and lower as if threatening to take away all light in the world from him.

"Of course I am, I am zhe awesome Prussia! Und I vill not go down so easily! Nein! Not without a proper fight!" He whirled around causing his Prussian blue cloak to flutter in the created breeze. "If it's a war he vants, zhen it's a war he'll get."

"Right! I vill tell this to him!" Quickly, he left without another word.

Prussia walked over to his bed and sat down, pondering the next move he would make. Everyone knew that the night was his enemy's greatest ally. Being hidden in the darkness, their army would slaughter his men the first chance they got. That's why he had to think hard and play smart. It takes one to tap dance, but two to waltz and the waltz they were about to do was a deadly one. A single slip up could mean the downfall of one and the success of the other. Prussia wasn't ready to accept the fact that he could be the one falling nor was he ready to succumb to a great power such as his. Why should he? He was too awesome for that.

Though their nations have fought many times (four times on his land and once on his foe's to be exact) Prussia had never been face to face with his enemy. Tonight that was about to change. Tonight destiny will shine down upon him. Tonight he will give it his all in a win-lose situation. And he made sure that losing wasn't an option.

For the second time a knock was heard and Prussia slowly lifted his head. His heart skipped a beat and leapt into his throat as the king stood in the doorway.

"Old Man Fritz! What are you doing here I thought you'd be preparing for tonight?"

He gave the Prussian man a weak smile.

"That's what I've done. I came to tell you personally zhat you have a visitor, Preußen."

"A visitor, eh? Vell, send them in so they can be zhe company of zhe awesome me!"

Frederick nodded and motioned to the side. Hungary stepped from the halls and into Prussia's room, all dressed and ready for a fight. For some reason (he'd rather not try to explain), Prussia felt belittled and not overjoyed like usual at the sight of her.

"Hungary? Vhat are you doing here?" He half questioned and half growled.

"I came to help you in the war!" She smiled.

He laughed cruelly at her and gently waved his hand.

"You're funny, my dear."

"I'm not joking," her face suddenly went from cheerful to serious, "you need me."

"Ja, right. Look, I know you got all prettied up to see me, but I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine doing this on my own."

"Prussia, I'm serious! Do you have any idea of who you're going up against?"

A wave of rage swept over him, but he kept it inside and forced himself to not snap at her. Well, not too much anyways.

"Of course I do we've been in this war for a year now! Don't you go und bring my awesomeness down by trying to say I can't handle this." A black hole then opened in his chest. "Besides, don't you have that stupid aristocrat to look after?"

Now it was Hungary's turn to hold in her irritation and the urge to punch him in the face for mocking her ex-husband. Her voice shook with the strain of attempting to keep her sharp tongue on a leash, and Prussia could see her struggle. Walking up to her, he softly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, I can do this. Have faith zhat zhe awesome me will rise und I will!"

"I do, it's just that... " Her emerald eyes burned into his ember ones, "what if you lose? I can't bear to see you be defeated. Not like this."

This was the closest he has been to her since they were children (as well as the first non-awkward moment they've had in a while prior to those times). A small fire sparked to life within and it shown on his now blushing face. He wanted to get closer, even if it was just a little, just to smell her sweet scent one last time before he went off into the battlefield, but the thought of making things weird for her made his stomach turn with uncertainty. Instead he settled with giving her a smirk and punched her arm in a friendly way as he stepped away from her.

"Und you won't have to! Vhen I defeat him I promise we will go und celebrate with West, okay?"

Hungary wasn't completely sure but she nodded anyways. The least she could do was save his fragile ego from shattering into a million tiny pieces. With that she quickly gave Prussia a hug and stood before him.

"Just be careful. Who knows what he could be up to."

Prussia's grin didn't disappear. After she left, he took care of any other duties he needed done before resigning to his diary. This entry would be most meaningful as it might be the last he could ever get the spirit to write.

"_Ore-sama Nikki_, _t__ori gatsu piyo nichi. Today, I feel awesome, though not as much as I expected. To be honest, I can't help but be a bit nervous for tonight's fight. This could determine mein fate. Do I go on living ruled by my accord? Or will I be forced to live under a new ruler? I guess the only way to know would be to fight with all my strength and hope for the best. Hungary came by today and offered to help me in this hell of a war. However, I turned her down because I thought needed to do this on my own. If you don't see another entry then you know the outcome and how foolish I was to let my pride take over my mouth. _

_But will I roll over and beg for mercy? Will I give in to being taken over? Nein, not now, not ever. He can take me apart piece by piece until there is nothing left, but I will not bow. Nien, I will __**never**__ bow. I will stand tall and give it all I got. Berlin is one of my only hopes of motivation now, and I swear I will protect her as I protected West in his time of need. She means the world to him, to the both of us actually, so I can't let mein bruder down. He would just crumble into pieces if he found that I let her fall into that bastard's grasp_."

"Are you ready, Preußen?" Frederick asked.

Prussia jumped as the voice of his king rang in his ears. "Huh? Oh, right. I'll be out in a second."

"_Now I must go, my people are calling for my awesome guidance to victory. If I don't make it back, I want whoever is reading this to show this to Hungary. I've meant to tell her something that I haven't gotten the courage to say to anyone because I've never had to before. Even though I know she still likes that pampered princess Austria (I know she'll be mad at me for calling him that), I want her to know that-_"

Suddenly, the siren began to scream in alarm and soldiers ran through out his home. Prussia sprang to his feet and drew out his sword, leaving his sentence unfinished. The fight had begun and this time his enemy ambushed him. This wasn't turning out good the first round, but Prussia was determined to settle the scores once and for all. He dashed out of his room hoping he wasn't too late. Hoping, wishing, pleading he wasn't too late to help his people in their darkest hour.

* * *

**A/N: **Well! That was the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Also, just so you all know, this story isn't really based off of real history, which would explain why Frederick the Great is alive at the same time Germany exists in this story.


	2. TGPN 2: To protect

The air was quiet. Nothing dared to stir, but that was no reason for one to let down their guard. Stars sparkled in the blanket that was the night and the moon acted like a search light for the Prussian soldiers. Each had their fingers on the trigger, guns ready to fire at will as they stood silently at their posts ready for anything with one foot in their graves. Inside, a little girl with light blond hair sat at the feet of Germany, her green eyes glistening as she stared in the fire.

"West-kun? Vill Prussia save me from being taken?" She whispered.

He reached down and patted her head in attempt to comfort her.

"He said he vould, so I hold all my trust in him to keep you safe."

Just then a loud explosion shook the floor and Berlin crawled on Germany's lap for safety. The fight had begun and only he was there to fight for her. He looked up the stairs and watched as soldiers from the halls rush into the main room to the front door to meet the enemy.

"Berlin, I vant you to hide in your room. Take Berlitz vith you, but vhatever you do, no matter vhat you hear, don't make a sound, okay?"

Although she was scared to death, the little capital didn't show any signs of crying. Germany called the big German Shepherd over and made sure Berlin stayed by the dog's side up to her room. The moment the sirens began to blare as a signal of an invasion, he took to arms and didn't wait for Prussia to race down the stairs. The mines that had been planted in random places were set off, but not in the way he had planned. Dead bodies were strung all on the ground, true, however they weren't of the enemies. Looking closer he saw they were their past deceased soldiers of previous battles.

"Mein Gott...vhat zhe hell?" He muttered and looked up in time to dodge a bullet from enemy fire.

Crouching under a tall rock, he checked his gun for ammunition. There were a little, but enough to protect himself. Once the sputters of the guns were silenced for a moment, he quickly swung out of his hiding place and blindly pulled the trigger. The shouts of pain indicated that he had got one. They returned fire and he rolled back to his safe place. The doors of the big house burst open and Prussia stood with a gun in hand and a smile on his face.

"No need to worry! Zhe great Prussia is here to save you all!" He cried and took aim, abruptly shooting a few times.

"You idiot now isn't zhe time for your grand entrance! The enemy has invaded our home!" Germany growled.

"Vhere is Berlin?"

"Safe, she's hiding vith Berlitz."

"Zhen there's nothing to worry about." He took a grenade from his belt and ripped the safety from the top.

Prussia tossed it to where a group of soldiers stood and ducked into the same hiding spot with Germany. Almost immediately he rose from his place and continued fighting with all his power that Germany was taken aback at the strength he put forward. Soon flashes of guns going off, bullets whistling in the air, grenades blowing up chunks of earth as well as people in every direction, and many brave souls falling where they stand was all that was left. Prussia began to panic on the inside once they pushed forward closer to the house when Germany touched his arm.

"We have to meet zhem in zhe middle or else zhey vill corner us like rats."

Agreeing the brothers mixed in with their army and rushed into battle. Prussia reached for his sword, but it was shot out of his hand by a mysterious silhouette at the other side of the fighting crowd. The murky outline blew the smoke from his gun and smirked.

"Well well, zhe day has finally come zhat I finally know what you look like, Prussia."

"I could say the same to you, Kyrussia, although I would rather see you on the ground begging for your life!" He paused as the gun was replaced with a sword aimed for his throat.

"We shall see about zhat."

In one swift movement, Prussia fell to his knees and in time to keep the blade as far away as possible from his head. He blocked out the sounds of the cries and rumblings of the outside world and concentrated only on his main enemy, the country who called himself Kyrussia. A sliver of silver light winked in his face as shadows of the soldiers blocked and revealed the reflection of the moon on his own sword. With an outstretched hand he lunged for it and got up onto his feet once his fingers laced around the handle.

A metallic clang sung out through the gun shots as the two nations collided, both out for the blood of the other. Only when Frederick began to fight as well did Prussia turn and nearly get his face nicked by the tip of Kyrussia's blade.

"My king! Do not get too close!" He cried.

"I will do what it takes to save my people und help you any way I can, Preu

ßen." Frederick declared.

A ragged laugh startled them as they turned to face a black-haired woman.

"Toshina, I would recommend you be careful." Kyrussia muttered.

"Nonsense! I intend on seeing this foolish excuse for a king lay in his own blood!" The woman drew her gun and pointed at Frederick. "Zhis will be mine soon enough!"

"Old Man Fritz!" Prussia dropped his sword as the bullet was released from the gun.

With all the speed he could muster, Prussia pushed the king out of the way and took the shot in his shoulder. Toshina watched as he once again dropped to his knees, blood seeping through his cloak.

"What a shame, I could have used you." She growled.

"Gilbert!" Frederick went to his country's side and took his own weapon from its holster on his waist and shot Toshina.

Unfortunately, the bullet missed her, but instead shot Kyrussia in the leg. He screamed in pain and dropped to the ground in agony.

"Go my queen! Leave before you get wounded!" He shouted.

"Zhat would mean our defeat, Kuro, I can't leave you here."

"I would rather it be our loss than your death, now go!"

Toshina backed away and gave Frederick one last glare before calling for a retreat. The Kyrussians fell back and soon disappeared into the night, leaving but a handful of Prussian soldiers in their wake. Once again everything was silent as if the fight never happened. Prussia coughed up some blood before smiling up at his king.

"We...we did it...didn't we, Old Man Fritz?" His voice was soft, but still energetic.

"Ja, we protected Berlin." He held his country's head in his lap.

"Gilbert! Vhat happened to you?" Germany ran up to his brother's side.

"It's just a scratch, Ludwig, nothing much." A violent cough rattled his body. "Berlin..."

"She's vaiting for your return. Come, we must get you medical assistance."

Germany helped Prussia to his feet, gently putting his brother's arm around his shoulder and slowly walked back to the house. The sun of dawn began to peek through the dark as a sign of a new day that, at the same time, revealed the devastation the war left. They had resisted the reign of the Kyrussian Empire as well as capturing it, but the memory continued to hang in the blood-red morning sky.


	3. TGPN 3: Friend or foe?

"I swear to you, I don't know anything more."

"Right, und I'm sure you didn't even plan for last night's attack." Prussia challenged. "Now tell me vhat your next move is! Vhat is it you hope to gain by attempting to capture Berlin?"

Kyrussia took the hit from Prussia and sat tied to the chair, bleeding, but smiling.

"Vhat is I hoped to gain? Keheh...keheheheh!" He laughed like it was a joke, but was silenced with a punch to the face.

Prussia grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently.

"I vill have no more of your sick games! Now tell me vhat is it you vant with Berlin, you son of a bitch?"

"Is zhis anyway to talk to a _lady_, Prussia?" Kyrussia eyed him under the hat.

"Vhat are you talking about?" He glared at her and swiped at it.

It silently floated to the ground and he stood in shock as Kyrussia's white hair, neatly pulled in a short ponytail, rustled in the breeze from the open window. Her dark, pale blue uniform was stained red of her earlier beatings from Prussia, but nonetheless they were clean. When her fiery red eyes met with his stunned crimsion eyes, she spat blood at his boots and smirked dangerously at him.

"If you think zhat I'll tell you anything, you're better off dead."

He disregarded this gesture and went to the window. What to do with her was beyond him. She was a prisoner of war, no doubt, but because she was so stubborn that no amount of abuse could get her to talk he was out of options. Kyrussia was handicapped, her upper tibia had been fractured due to the bullet wound Frederick fired, so she was unable to go anywhere until it healed.

Returning to where she sat, Prussia got out a cloth and rose it to her face. She flinched and turned her head away like a child who doesn't want to eat her food, but he dabbed softly at the cut he left on her lip.

"Get your filthy hand away from me, _Schwein_." She hissed and looked like a Kreuzotter ready to strike.

Prussia sighed and, after the blood was cleaned up, slowly took the cloth from her mouth. Obviously she had not recieved much physical attention as a young country and didn't like that he actually tried to _help_ her, as she was unable to do anything at the moment. _Just like Hungary_, he thought, _she tried to help me... But I didn't want her to_.

"Well, whether you like it or not you're stuck vith me until your vound is better. So, if I were you, I'd just get used to being prisoner to mein awesomeness."

The hostility never left her voice as she responded in a disgusted manner.

"Vhat makes you think I'll ever say yes to someone like you?"

"Vait, vhat's zhat on your shirt?" He smiled and quickly wiped a streak of red off her cheek when she looked down.

"Stop it!" She furiously lashed out her leg and nearly caught him in a place a man should never be kicked.

"A fighter, eh? I don't have a problem vith zhat."

"Preußen, Miss Hungary is here to see you." A surviving soldier called from the other side of the door.

"Hungary?" Relief filled his mind, but before he left he turned to Kyrussia. "I want you to stay here, she might want to talk to you. Kesesese, not that you have any choice."

Closing the door behind him, he straightened the collar of his uniform and composed himself before heading downstairs to meet his crush. She waited silently for him, alone much to his surprise, by the time he got there.

"Hey! Vhat are you doing here?" He called as he approached her.

"Prussia! You're alive!" She smiled happily.

"More alive zhan ever, so vhat is it you called me for?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. I saw all the dead soldiers on your front lawn, so I got worried that the worst happened to you."

Prussia laughed, but rose his hand to his mouth to cover a raspy cough. Hungary paused as she spotted small crimsion dots on his gloves.

"You've got blood on you! Are you really okay? You aren't lying to me, are you?"

"Oh, zhat? It isn't mine. I've got a prisoner upstairs, but she isn't really complying to telling me vhat I vant."

"Who is it?"

"Kyrussia."

"What?!"

"It's true, here I'll prove it!" He took her hand and led her back up the steps to his room. In a way, it was an excuse to hold her hand, even if it was just for a few minutes.

But when he reopened the door the chair was empty with the cut rope strung around the legs. Blood droplets spotted the floor, but disappeared once they reached the last rope. In a split second Prussia felt a sharp pain in his neck as Kyrussia brought her elbow to the back of his shoulder.

"Oww... vhat zhe hell is wrong vith you?" He groaned and looked up to see Hungary holding out her hand.

He took it and staggered as he found his balance. Kyrussia spat more blood back at the floor and glared at them both.

"So vhat's zhis? Are you married to her or something?"

Prussia's face burned with embarrassment and he shook his head.

"She's a childhood friend who vas worried about me!" He corrected.

"Vhatever." She scoffed and went back to the chair she once sat in. "Liebling, don't go for him. He's not really worth zhe thought."

Hungary supported Prussia until he was able to stand on his own. When she noticed the dark red stain on her leg, she couldn't help but point it out.

"If you're wounded, how were you able to move from there to the door?"

"I took zhe bullet out of my leg. My injury hurts a lot less now."

"Vhat do you mean I'm not worth zhe thought?! I am awesome!" Prussia shouted.

"I'm just messing vith you, in all honesty you're a narcissistic dick. However, I vill give you this, you've got balls."

"Hey! Zhat vas uncalled for!" He pouted.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on!" Hungary pleaded.

Kyrussia put her left ankle on her right knee and rested the side of her cheek on the top of her hand.

"Since I've got no other choice I vill tell you of what happened. Sit."

Hungary guided the angry Prussia to the edge of his bed and sat down, forcing him to sit by her. Kyrussia didn't move to get up, but stayed where she was.

"Last night, as you know, vas my ambush on East Germany to claim Berlin to take over zhis entire land. I have already taken a huge part of Germany as my own in zhe past because you were too weak to stand up to my armies. During our invasion, Prussia happened to cross my path und, although I had never seen him before, I knew it was him from zhe beginning." She lazily pointed to Prussia and continued. "Unfortunately, Frederick tried to intervene und Prussia got distracted, as did I as my queen put herself in danger. Toshina took a gun und aimed for Frederick, but Prussia pushed him out of zhe way. In an act of revenge, Frederick shot at Toshina, but instead hit me in zhe leg."

"Und until recently I discovered Kyrussia was a girl and not a boy." Prussia commented coyly.

Hungary's mind whirled with all the information she had been given until she felt red fury boil in her chest.

"So...you decided to try to beat her to get her to talk?"

"Ah, ja, about zhat-" He was interrupted by her fist meeting his mouth.

"You jerk!"

His own punishment came to a halt when Austria stepped into the room. His gaze was filled with indifference in what was happening to Prussia, but softened when he saw Héderváry.

"Hungary? It's about time to go or we'll miss tea."

"Vhat are you doing here, you stupid aristocrat?" Prussia challenged.

"I came with her to keep her company when she needed it. Do you have a problem with me being in your home?"

"As a matter of fact I do." The Prussian man got up and went towards him.

"Prussia stop it." Hungary put herself in between them. "He didn't do anything wrong, so just leave him alone."

Prussia kept his mouth shut as the icy coldness of her voice stabbed into him. A sense of betrayal crushed his heart as she warmly turned to Austria and gave him a kind smile.

"Of course, I almost forgot."

"Hungary I-"

Her harshness returned as she addressed him.

"That's enough, Gilbert. I think you owe Roderich an apology."

"That won't be necessary, my dear." Austria put his hand on her shoulder. "I think he's had enough of a hard time already with just my being here."

"Damn right." Prussia mumbled.

He could tell Hungary pretended to not hear him, because she bid him farewell and left with Austria, but gave Prussia a final frown over her shoulder. Once they had gone away, he felt another black hole, bigger than the last, open within his stomach. Kyrussia, however, just sat in silence, appearing to be quite amused with the current events until she broke the ice.

"He sure put you in your place."

Prussia didn't answer, but instead rolled over and stuffed his face in his pillow.

"Vhat is it zhat makes me so...so...unawesome to her?" His words were muffled, but she understood what he was saying.

"I don't know, but maybe you should stop trying so hard und just be yourself. It sounds cliché, but it works."

"She dislikes me even more vhen I do!"

"I doubt zhat," She waved her hand in the air, "I mean come on, you're handsome, brave, und loyal, vith a considerable amount of charisma. Vhat girl vouldn't vant zhat?"

"Elizabeta."

Kyrussia got up and shook her head.

"You won't get far with zhat attitude, but it's isn't my business where you get in life." With that she partially limped out of the room, leaving Prussia to dwell on the subject alone.

* * *

**A/N**: It seems Prussia still has some trouble telling women from men, but his discovery wasn't as awkward as Hungary's. I hope that my brief intro in this chapter on what Kyrussia is like will make you want to keep reading on! :D


	4. TGPN 4: When in doubt

**A/N:** Sorry for being gone so long for those who have been waiting for the next chapter! I started getting busy with other stuff than needed to be done and I've had a bit of writer's block for a while, but I'm back so yay!

* * *

"_Ore-sama nikki, tori gatsu piyo nichi. Yesterday I was so awesome as I saved Berlin from capture! However, I will not be disrespectful to those who lost their lives in battle. They will be sorely missed. My interrogation with Kyrussia is going well, though it's very difficult. She refuses to tell me the deep stuff and when we're close enough to it she changes the subject. _

"_Did I mention that she is actually a girl? I found that out as I was performing a rather violent questioning session, but only after she was left bleeding. For some odd reason I kind of feel sorry for her, but she was asking for it! Still, I have to say she has a lot of inner strength. _

"_Hungary is still angry at me for yesterday. She wouldn't even look at me at the World Meeting today. I didn't think she'd be bringing that pampered pansy here! I swear Austria lowered my A.Q (Awesome Quantity) by 95% when he walked into the room. I want to apologize to her, but I can't when she won't even let me get near her, so I'll just say it here. _

"_Hungary, I am so very sorry for insulting Austria that way. I just hope you'll forgive me for being like a jerk. And, I also want to say something really important as I didn't get to last time-_"

"Prussia, Germany wanted me to tell you zhat your pancakes are ready." Kyrussia peered through the doorway like a shy child.

"Eh? Ja, tell him I'll be down." Prussia said, who, in contrast, was like a disinterested teenager.

"What is zhat?" She muttered.

"This?" He held his diary in his hands and grinned. "This is my pride und joy! Well, one of zhem anyvays. I keep all events zhat happen to me in zhis book!"

She didn't answer for a moment, but simply blinked once and stepped away from the door.

"Just get down here. Germany says if you don't he's going to feed your food to zhe dogs."

With that Prussia jumped up and raced out of his room. He didn't bother to stop and check his surroundings until he tripped over the Dachshund and stumbled all the way down the stairs trying not to fall.

"West! I swear if you already gave my pancakes to Blackie I vill-" Before he could finish his sentence he fell flat on his face due to the constant dancing he performed.

"Oh there you are, Gilbert." Germany said calmly. "You're pancakes are ready. Syrups on the table like always. Help yourself."

After picking himself up, Prussia quickly swirled around in a daze before facing forward and straightening his coat, walking as if nothing happened before he joined Kyrussia and Berlin at the table. Berlin giggled quietly at his amusing appearance and looked to Kyrussia.

"He's very silly, isn't he?" She smiled.

"An interesting boy, I'll say zhat."

Prussia didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but either way he blew a head gasket.

"Is zhat any way to treat zhe one who saved you from bleeding out?" He shouted.

"I don't know you tell me Capitan Oblivious!" She battled back, but paused for a second. "Vhat do you mean?"

Germany was the last to sit down next to his brother and little sister with a hot cup of coffee. He took a sip and then proceeded to spin the tale of what had happened.

"I had taken Prussia into zhe house to get his wound fixed up vhen he stopped me by dragging his feet. He told me he had to go back und I almost refused vhen he let go of my shoulder und started going out himself. Next thing I know he comes in with you half-conscious due to massive blood loss. All he did was wrap your leg to stop zhe bleeding as much as possible. We were going to get zhe bullet taken out, but it looks like you've done zhat for us."

"We need to get it looked at so it doesn't get infected!" Prussia persisted.

"Nein! I am just fine!" Kyrussia rejected.

That hit home for him and Prussia sat back down quietly. Hungary was the same way when he had tried to help her when she was hurt. He ate his pancakes with a pout on his face and didn't look up even when she pushed out her chair.

"I've had enough of zhis." She announced and left.

Silence filled the room once again when Germany broke the ice.

"She's been through a lot, Prussia, und so have you. Don't spit so much venom und she'll warm up to the fact zhat she's going to be here for a while."

"How can I when she's the one who always starts it?"

"There is no need to instigate it even further. Consider her situation und at least try to make friends vith her. Maybe, just maybe, we vill be able to get more information out of her und create peace between us."

Prussia shoved his chair back in frustration and pointed his last bit of food on the edge of his fork at Germany.

"You can have fun vith zhat, Ludwig, but as long as she's _my_ prisoner we vill do things _my_ way." With that he took a bite and stormed out.

Germany sighed and took another drink of his coffee. Berlin sat happily eating her breakfast when she looked up and saw that he was the only one left.

"Bruder, where is Gilbert?"

He reached over and patted her head softly.

"He's going to help keep you safe by creating a friendship vith our enemy, Zita. For you, for our home, for his people and for himself."

"_Ore-sama nikki, tori gatsu piyo nichi. Today I am going to brush up on one of my learned languages, German, as my own would just be too hard for those who read this to understand. Anyways, this is day two of my capture by Prussia and his brother, Germany. The plan to claiming Berlin and therefore taking over this land has been put down until further notice. For a while I have been fighting against them in order to have full control of them and for a good reason. To take over a strong nation is to have a strong army wrapped around my finger. To have this is to be able to win every battle we face with victory until we conquer each country in the world. _

_"My goal is to take over the world with little effort, to make everyone crumble under my power so that they have no other choice but to submit to me. That is why I was created. Sometimes, though, I wonder what it's like to live a normal life, to not worry about comebacks from your enemy or rebellion in your people all the time. I'm quickly taken out of thinking this way with some vodka, courtesy of Russia, and a good fight._

_"Germany is someone to be well-respected. He's strong and loyal, not wanting to leave his older brother behind and willing to protect his little sister at all costs. That is why I need him to comply, to harness his power and use it as my own. Prussia is a different story. He's arrogant, annoying, self-centered and fairly rude, but damn he's a good fighter. Both are completely opposite, but they work as one. All my brother and sisters did was demean me and try to break me from the moment I found them. Pathetic hypocrites._

_"But did I cry? Did I give up and become like them to be accepted by them? Look at me and tell me I'm wrong. I've become stronger than they could be and soon - soon - they will realize my true potential and be not forced, but wanting, __needing__, to become apart of my kingdom. Of course I will accept them because who can turn down prey willing to be caught? Not this hunter, that's for sure. This is your future ruling empire signing off."_

Kyrussia silently closed her book and smiled as she tied the blood-red ribbon around the cover. Slipping the pen in one of the folds she tucked it under the pillow on the bed she was staying at and walked to the window, gazing at the land that would've been hers. The sun sank coyly into the horizon and hid from her violent stare until all that was left was bright darkness, both in the sky and in her heart.


	5. TGPN 5: Fight it out

Prussia groaned as he felt something poking at his nose. He brushed his hand over his face to get rid of it, but once he started dozing off again the poking was back. Half asleep his eyelids rose up slowly to see Gilbird staring him down.

"_Peiii! Peiii!_" He chirped.

"Gilbird...gute morgen..." he smiled and rubbed his bird's head with a finger.

"_Peiipeiiipeii!_"

Gilbird sat on his master's head and peered over his forehead. At that moment Prussia realized why his bird was trying to get up and he sprang to his feet.

"Damn! I'm late!" He cried and raced to the bathroom to get ready.

Once his hair was situated, his clothes were nicely fitted, his boots polished and on his feet, he grabbed Gilbird and flew down the stairs. This wasn't the first time he was late for a world meeting and it was definately not going to be the last, but he was eager to make at least the first half of the meeting. He had some really awesome ideas for yesterday's topic that if he wasn't able to tell everyone about it he'd be devestated.

But after bursting through the doors, Prussia noticed that not many countries were even there.

"Huh? Vhere is everyone?" He asked aloud and ran through the halls. "Did I miss it? Did they start without me und try to finish before I got here?"

Worry clouded his mind so much that he didn't see another country walking down same hall and ended up colliding into them.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Why don't you, you-" He stopped when he saw who it was. "H-Hungary! Vhat are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for everyone else to come. Why are you here so early? Is something wrong?" Her voice was filled with worry.

Prussia got up and helped her to her feet.

"I thought I was late so I came as fast as I could. I didn't know I was early."

She smiled at him and put her hands behind her back.

"Silly Prussia, who told you that you were late?"

"Gilbird..."

Hungary saw the little yellow bird perched on his head and smiled. Gilbird had always seemed so innocent and cute to her.

"Well, see you in the meeting room!" She waved and turned.

"Vait! Vhat are you doing in the halls?" He called after her.

"Mm? Oh, I'm here to meet Austria so we could talk about something."

"Something? Like vhat?"

She gave him an annoyed look and sighed.

"It really doesn't concern you."

Prussia looked to the floor and nodded slowly. Hungary walked up to him and brushed his bangs back so she could see his face.

"If you like you can walk with me to the meeting room. I don't know if you would, though, you don't really get along with Austria. I don't want it to end up like last time."

"Are you kidding? Being alone is way too much fun! I'd rather be here wandering the halls than be in the same room with that princess." He gave her one of his winning smiles to let her know he was joking around with her about Roderich.

"Okay then, Gil, we'll see you around." She said in a rather serious tone and turned around to walk away. Only when she took a few steps did she face him one last time. "You know, if you at least tried to be friends with Austria you'd find he isn't all that bad."

"If I tried to be friends with that pansy I'm sure I'd regret it." Prussia muttered. "Besides you're only saying zhat because you were his wife. Still, zhere has always been one thing that I've never understood."

"And what is that?"

His stare grew soft with the sadness and loneliness he's been hiding all the years he had been alive.

"Why you agreed to marry him."

Hungary didn't know how to respond to his statement. She played with the fabric of her dress thinking of a way to explain to him, but all that came out was, "I really didn't have much of a choice."

Prussia nodded as if he got it and he did, but not like he wanted. It was his turn to back out until they were both facing the opposite direction.

"I'll see you around, Elizabeta." He called and started walking away.

Hungary glanced over her shoulder to see if he was still there, but he had already gone. In actuality he was hiding around the next corner, his sliding to the floor with his hand clenched to his heart as if trying to keep it from breaking in his chest. In a way he hated the way she would speak so fondly of Edelstein. He hated how Austria would act so smug whenever they crossed paths. He hated how Hungary would rather be around Austria, even though their alliance was through, than she would with Prussia. Furiously, he blinked back the stinging tears that began to form in his eyes when he felt a strong hand on his head.

"Bruder, are you okay?"

Prussia quickly swiped the back of his hand across his face and smiled.

"Of course I am! I'm just waiting for you to show up, slow-poke!" His smile faded when he saw who is brother was with. "Vhat is _she_ doing here?"

"I didn't know if you trusted her staying at zhe house, so I brought her vith me." Germany held out his hand. "Come on, everyone is going to be here soon."

Prussia took his hand and hoisted himself up from the floor. Kyrussia looked around the building with a curious glint in her eyes like she had never been there before and he made sure it was known.

"What's zhe matter vith you? Haven't you ever been to a world meeting?"

Kyrussia's bottom lip twitched as she bit it and pretended not to hear him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He stomped up to her and tried to see what she was distracting her.

"I've been here once, but zhat's about it." She didn't meet his eyes.

"Zhen why are you so silent?"

"What's it to you?" She snapped.

"Zhat's your problem you don't let anyone into vhat your thinking! You can't expect people to treat you vith respect if you don't do zhe same for them."

"I do have respect. It's just different from vhat you're used to."

Germany stepped between them and prepared for to lecture them when a loud voice shattered the air.

"Yo! What's everyone doing in here? I thought the meeting was supposed to be in that big room with the huge round table."

America grinned as he trotted down the hall with England, who wasn't amused by his former brother's actions.

"Lower your voice, we're inside now." He scolded.

One by one more countries walked past the trio and headed straight for the meeting room. In a split second Germany was side tackled by Italy, who had to be pried off by Romano.

"Germany its felt like so long!" He smiled.

"Ehh, ja, how is everything?"

"Bueno! I heard you got in a fight a few nights ago, but I was too scared of the dark to see if you were okay. I was going to visit you yesterday, but I forgot."

"That's okay I wasn't really in the mood for you to visit anyways." He sighed.

"Come on we gotta go or else all the good seats will be taken." Romano growled.

"Right! See you later Germany!"

After they had left Japan was walking by with China and three others whom they hadn't seen before. At least, not Gilbert. When they walked by Japan stopped to bow gracefully to his ally.

"Ohayo, Germany, how are you today?"

"I'm fine," He looked passed the dark brown-haired man at the three people, "who are zhey?"

Japan gave him a calm, knowing smile.

"You will know soon enough when the meeting begins." With that he walked away.

The three of them watched the newcomers go and Prussia saw Kyrussia glaring at one in particular, a young woman with short black hair and green eyes.

"Do you know her?" He questioned.

"Unfortunately." She answered without hesitation.

"Come on, we must get going." Germany announced and led the way behind the others...

"Now that everyone is accounted for, let us finally begin this meeting." England sat down after he spoke out to the group of countries. "Japan, I believe you have some news for us all, so how about you go first?"

"Hai." He scooted back his chair. "I would like to introduce three new countries founded by me, Russia and Germany. Roika," a red-haired man with black glasses stood up, "Urali," a woman with dark blond hair and lavender eyes stood next to him, "and Kiera." Lastly the black-haired girl stood next to her brother and sister.

Hushed whispers sparked in the atmosphere.

"_Why are they already grown?"_

"_Where were they all this time?"_

"_Who are they?"_

"_What is their home land like?"_

"_When were they found?"_

"Everyone, welcome the three new countries." England ordered.

The room was then filled with greetings in their native tongues when England held up his hand for silence.

"Japan, has their been any clear statement as to who will govern them?"

He shook his head. "As of now it is the three of us. We have formed a treaty of ownership upon their discovery, but it seems they've already had a government on their own."

"Russia and Germany, is there anything else you'd like to say about this?"

Germany looked to Russia, who shook his head, and responded with a "nein".

"I have something to say!" Kyrussia slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"Sit back down!" Prussia hissed.

"And who might you be?" England raised an eyebrow.

"Kyrussia, older sister to these three countries. Vhat gives you zhe right to claim them as yours? As far as I'm concerned, I'm still in control of zhe three of them."

"Oh?" Japan turned to her. "Are you the missing country we've been searching for?"

Kyrussia froze and Germany stood next to her.

"I have taken her into my home und will be raising her along with Kiera."

Both Prussia and Kyrussia were sent into shock and stared at Germany.

"However, as zhe treaty was made, I came to the conclusion with Russia zhat, if she were to be found, he too may have custody of her."

"Very well, as I do not have control over this. Thank you for the clarification, Germany."

"I can't believe this." Kyrussia breathed and stormed out of the room...

Outside, Kyrussia had crumbled against the opposite wall, her hands pressed up against her head. Germany had followed her and sat beside her.

"Is...is zhat why your brother came to get me? So I could face zhe horrible truth of being taken over?" She growled.

"Nein. He won't tell me why he vent back."

"You know, a little heads up would've been nice."

"I thought it was best for you to have it confirmed with someone other zhan me. After all, your brother and sisters are also in the same position as you, they just didn't take it as hard."

"I'm mostly an independent nation, Ludwig. Even though I'm their elder sibling, I still have things to take care of too." A long pause was all that was heard. "If Kiera and I are under you, who has Urali und Roiska?"

"Urali is Russia's and Roiska is Japan's. We plan to help you along the rest of your way in becoming true countries. The four of you were on the brink of destruction."

"I would have fixed it!"

Germany put his hand on her shoulder.

"You were busy waging war against us, Kyrussia, and with the amount of money you were putting into ambushing us you barely had enough to bring yourself back up." His voice was stern.

"I would have won had I not been captured." She huffed.

"It's for your own good."

The doors burst open and an irritated Prussia stood in the entrance.

"Kyrussia, get in there Russia wants to talk to you."

She got to her feet and roughly pushed passed the white-haired country. Vicious sparks flew as their eyes met and she was gone back into the meeting room. Germany was about to follow her when his brother stopped him.

"Vhat was zhat? You took in my enemy and, vhat's worse, now shares custody of her with Ivan? Really? _Custody_?" A red fire flamed in his eyes. "Why was I never notified of this?! Vhen did you make this treaty?"

"About a year before your war vith her started." Germany closed his eyes. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would have disagreed anyways."

"Why did you give her to Russia too? What's so special about him that she has to be shared?"

Germany looked at Prussia like he didn't hear him right.

"Because I felt I needed some assistance with her und he asked ever so nicely. The question is, why do you care?"

Prussia clenched his fists and whirled away from his brother.

"It's just...I thought...I thought you would give me another chance in bringing up another country. I thought zhat maybe, maybe, I could do it right zhis time."

"Vhat did you do so wrong with me zhat you think you need another chance?"

He looked over his shoulder at his little brother and smiled.

"Kesesese, well look at yourself. Isn't it obvious?" He waved his hand in dismissal. "But it doesn't matter anyways, it was just a wild wish I had. She's already grown anyways und raising an adult just takes the fun out of it."

"That may be so, but she needs our help. That's why we have offered to take all four of zhem peacefully rather zhan forcing them. It seems Kyrussia had other things in mind, though."

"She's a fighter, all the more reason why you should be careful not to get too attached. Girls like her..." Prussia's voice went soft, "only end up breaking your heart."

Germany looked to the ceiling and Prussia followed his gaze in case there was something to distract the hurt he felt inside.

"Her little sister, Kiera, isn't too bad. Though she's zhe youngest out of zhe four, she's full of spirit. Just not in the way you'd expect."

"What do you mean by that?"

Germany met his calm ocean blue eyes with his brother's bewildered ruby ones.

"I mean she has Kyrussia's subborn mind, but her own brave soul. She was the only one at the meeting with Russia, Japan und I who disagreed vith coming with us to become new nations. Even though she would rather stay in the background, I have high hopes for her."

"How old is she?"

"18, at least in human years. Because she was zhe youngest she had a harder time fitting in with her older siblings. She still does now, but it's getting easier for her."

"Und zhe others?"

"Roiska's 19 and Urali is 22."

An awkward silence whirled around them.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Prussia said in a sing-song tone.

Germany sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Kyrussia is in her late 30s, around 38 at the most."

"Vhat?!"

"Germany, I've spoken to Kyrussia about what will be going on between our jointed care of her and Kiera." Russia smiled and put his hands on both of Kyrussia's shoulders as he stood behind her. "You can keep her in your home, but be sure to bring her by every once in a while to see her sister, da?"

"Ja, fine." Germany nodded.

"Okay, I'll be seeing you Kyrussia."

"Whatever." She mumbled and walked towards Germany.

Prussia stared at her for a while and looked away when she noticed. There was no way she was 38! And yet, she was. Her build was slender and short, the top of her head just barely reaching his shoulders! At that moment Kiera walked out of the meeting room and stood barely inside.

Her hair was short, like a boy's, and jet black. Her blind right eye bore a long scar that stretched from the top of her eyebrow to the corner of her mouth and was easily seen against her pale skin. Unlike her big sister, Keira was much taller and more well-built, a born fighter. It was like seeing an alternate version of Prussia and his little brother.

"You will visit me, von't you Kyrussia?" She spoke in a slightly deep, thick Russian-German mix accent.

Kyrussia grinned and ruffed her black hair.

"Of course I will. Don't look so disappointed we'll still see each other."

Keira simply nodded and went to Russia's side. Prussia gave Russia a cold glare as he took her back into the room and went to Kyrussia, who had went to face Germany.

"Why did you keep me but send her away? I would have gladly taken her place."

"You're Prussia's prisoner, remember? He would be disappointed if you walked off without the information he needs."

"I wouldn't have tried to attack again had you had taken Kiera and let me leave with Russia. Not after what I found out." Her voice rose to a shout. "She can barely fend for herself back at home, what makes you think she will survive out there?"

"Because she has your heart." Prussia spoke up and smiled when she turned to him. "That's all she needs to be okay."

Kyrussia stared at this Prussian, her enemy, as he reassured her that her sister would be okay. She wondered how he could be so calm, but remember that he also has to watch over little ones of his own. After the meeting was over, Germany allowed Kyrussia to say her last goodbyes to her sisters and brother before they parted ways, Urali and Keira with Russia, Roiska with Japan and herself with Germany and Prussia.

Already she couldn't wait before she could see her little sister again, and Prussia saw it on her face, heard it in her voice. Perhaps he could get used to living with her, should she stop being so stubborn and reclusive.


	6. TGPN 6: When We Visit the Snow

A month had passed since the discovery of Kyrussia's being in the Beilschmidt household and Prussia had been getting much out of her. Every night after everyone had gone to sleep, Prussia would venture to her room to listen to what she had to say. It was a little strange at first, but he soon got used to the late night visits and quite enjoyed what stories she would tell along with the information.

*_Flashback to first night_*

_"Why are you doing zhis?" Prussia folded his arms suspiciously._

_"You're zhe one who asked first und I think zhat only you should hear me out."_

_"Vhat if I wanted my brother here too?"_

_"Are you going to listen or not? Because I could just keep vhat valuable resources I have und refuse to tell you anything."_

_"Okay okay! Sheesh."_

_"So, vhat would you like to know first?"_

_*Flashback end*_

Prussia rubbed the back of his head and yawned before looking at the calender. Among the crossed out days was a big red circle planted right in the middle and he smiled sleepily. Today was the day Kyrussia goes to see her sister Keira at Russia's house. As much as he disliked the big country, he made a promise to himself that he would go on the first day so Berlin would see what it was like there and maybe get used to it. After the wall fell she was traumatized and didn't want to have anything to do with Russia.

He stumbled out of his room and went to check on his own little siblings. Germany was nowhere to be seen in his bed, but Berlin was still asleep. Tip-toeing as quiet as possible he kneeled by her and reached a hand up to stroke her hair.

"Berlin? Are you awake?" He whispered.

She sniffed once and turned on her side. He lightly shook her shoulder to try to wake her up.

"Come on, today's a big day. Germany's going to take Kyrussia to visit her sister. Remember? You said you vould come only if I did too. I know you're not sleeping anymore."

"I don't vant to go." She whimpered.

"Vhat?" He softly tugged at her blankets. "Why?"

She didn't answer and pulled the sheets back over her shoulders. Prussia peered over her small body to see her face.

"It's okay to be scared. I'm a little nervous too, but I'm still going to go."

"Vhat if he tries to take me again?"

"He won't dare to, not while I'm around. I'll make sure of zhat."

Berlin turned back with watery green eyes.

"_Versprich mir_?" She held out her small fist, her pinky extended out to him.

He wrapped his own pinky around hers and nodded. "Ja. Now, how about you get ready and meet me downstairs? I've got to go see if our little _Nacht Prinzessin _is up and dressed to go."

"Okay! _Danke bruder_!" She waved as he got up and closed her door behind him.

_Things are turning out pretty good today,_ he thought, _but I wonder how long it'll last._ He got his answer when he softly knocked upon Kyrussia's door and swung it open.

"Hey Kyrussia, are you ready to-" He paused and stood lifelessly in the doorway.

"Mm? _Gute morgen,_ Gilbert." Kyrussia said casually and turned to him, the top half of her body exposed in the sunlight.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude!" He shut his eyes and quickly slammed her door closed. He leaned against the door and put his palm to his face before realizing something. "Vait a minute...zhis is my house! Well, technically Vest's house, but I have my rights too!"

Making his final decision he put his shaking hand back on the knob and flung the door open once more.

"Kyrussia, I think we need to lay down some ground rules." He announced, but froze again.

"Really? Did I do something wrong?" She asked ever so innocently as she buttoned up the rest of her uniform.

"I'll tell you when you're in the front room." He raced out of the room and down the stairs.

Germany was reading in his favorite chair with Berlin in front of the fireplace when Prussia got down there. He looked up from his book to see the shocked expression on his brother's tomato red face.

"Vhat's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He answered hastily.

"Talk about what?" Kyrussia called.

"Are you always this nosey?" Prussia sighed.

"Only when it involves me." She carefully carried a box-shaped object in black wrapping with a white ribbon and made her way down the steps.

"What is zhat?" Berlin chirped.

"A present for my sister. Today's her birthday, so Germany went out to get me a present for her."

Prussia whipped his head around to his brother. "You carried out a request for zhe enemy?!"

"Kyrussia isn't an enemy anymore, but my-"

"_Nein_! She's _my _property! Got it? Not yours or anyone else's, _mine_!" He grabbed his jacket and left the house in a storm.

"First he says you're his prisoner, now he's saying you're his property?" He closed his book and stood up. "I'll never understand vhat goes on in his head."

Prussia came back in after a second and tenderly grabbed Berlin's hand. "Come on, let's go wait outside." And left with her.

"I suppose we should go as well?" Kyrussia looked to Germany, who nodded and left with her outside...

The sky turned a dull gray and soon filled with white snowflakes dancing from the clouds. Germany was sure to be extra careful when going down the icy roads until they came upon a beautiful kremlin that was Russia's home. They drove up beside the entrance and stared in awe at the designs that looped around the pillars, greeting them cheerfully among the gloom in the fridged weather. Berlin stayed close to her big brother's side as to keep safe. Ludwig knocked on the grand door which was answered by Russia himself.

"You're here! You will come in, da?" He smiled and stepped to the side to allow them inside.

Germany gently directed Kyrussia inside of the home and let Prussia and Berlin pass before he entered himself. Russia quickly left the door to stand behind Kiera, who was dressed in a dark red jacket.

"She's been waiting for your arrival, haven't you Kiera?"

"Da." She mumbled.

"How has she been doing so far?" Kyrussia asked eagerly.

"I've taught her snippets of the Russian language, but it seems she sometimes gets it mixed up with her own. I allow her to keep her native tongue, but only use it in the presence of those who understand her. Other than that she's a very good worker." Russia looked behind Kyrussia and smiled. "Is that you, Berlin? My, you've grown since I last seen you."

Prussia put a hand on her trembling shoulder, but she didn't meet Ivan's eyes.

"D-danke, Mr. Russia." She said in a quiet voice.

"Still shy, hmm? Oh well! I understand that today is Keira's birthday, da?"

"It is, zhat's why I got her zhis." Kyrussia held out the box, which was taken by Russia.

He handed it to Keira and smiled. "Isn't that nice? She got you a present."

"I didn't think she would remember." Kiera didn't look at her older sister as she safely removed the wrapping to show a gold, red and black box with a black eagle in the middle.

"I just hope you like it. Germany helped pick it out, so zhat's why it's styled zhat way." Kyrussia gave him a side glance.

"It's more zhan just a box. There is a surprise inside." He added.

Keira lifted the lid to be greeted with the melody of Fur Elise. "Ludwig van Beethoven. Vhat's this?" She picked up a small stuffed bird and held it up.

"That's vhat Berlin und I snuck in when Germany wasn't looking! We figured that since it would mostly be vhite und cold here you'd like something colorful und warm!" Prussia grinned and softly pushed Berlin forward as they stepped toward her. "Happy birthday, Kyrussia's sister!"

Berlin brought out a golden-yellow scarf and held it up to Prussia. He patted her head after he took it and tenderly wrapped it around Keira's neck.

"Kesesesese! Now you really look like zhe German flag!"

"Thank you...umm..." Keira looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Name's Gilbert, but you can just call me Prussia. I'm zhe most awesome country you'll ever meet und considering zhat scarf came out of my drinking money I expect you to take good care of it!"

"I will und I will also find a way to repay you for zhis., Prussia" She ran her fingers along the soft fabric. "So you know my sister, da?"

"Of course I do she's my little pet! Isn't zhat right Kyrussia?" He laughed jokingly.

"As far as I'm concerned I'm nobody's "pet"." She responded.

"She's just in denial of the fact that she's in my awesome control." He whispered to Keira and brought Berlin back to Germany.

"Well, it was nice to see you all." Russia smiled.

"Ja, next time you should come visit us." Germany nodded.

"I think we just might. It'll be good to get out of the ice for once."

Germany turned and led the way back to the car when Prussia looked over his shoulder to see Kyrussia and Kiera staring each other down. After a couple of seconds they both faced away and walked in the opposite direction without another word. Once she got outside, he thought he saw the sparkle of a single tear dropping down her cheek.

"Are you crying?" He asked in a harsh voice.

"Nein!" She wiped her eyes. "Some of the snowflakes got in my face. I'm perfectly fine."

"But your cheeks and nose are all pink."

"It's cold out here okay?" She tightened the black scarf around her neck. "I'm freezing, so why don't we just get in zhe car already?"

He opened the car door for her and waited until she was in the front seat. Once she got situated he shut it only to see that her eyes were like small pools of shimmering blood...

That night, Prussia decided to take a nice hot shower after they got back from Russia's place. He was surprised that he hadn't gotten frost bite just standing out there. The warm water felt so good on his icy skin as he rubbed his arms under the shower head so it could sink in.

"I'm glad Russia will be bringing her here next time. I'll be an icicle if I have to go back again." He muttered to himself and turned off the water.

His hand fumbled around for his towel on the rack and he flung open the curtain to get out. As he dried himself he heard the door click open and a faint shape walk from the steam that escaped into the halls. A small gasp was heard and that's what made him look up.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone would be in here now!" Kyrussia's face was all the shades of red as she quickly shut the door.

"I thought it was locked." He too was blushing as that's what he had hoped in his mind.

After getting into his sleep clothes he towel dried his silvery hair before going out into the halls. After the encounter, he questioned himself as to whether or not go see if Kyrussia had anything interesting to tell him. The conclusion was reached when he found that there were a couple of things that had been bouncing around in his brain. Prussia knocked on the door loud enough so that even she could hear it, but quiet so that no one else could. He jumped when Kyrussia answered it.

"I thought you would be asleep."

"I have something I want to ask you tonight."

She nodded and let him in after he checked that no one was around. She sat on her bed and he on a nearby chair before she looked up at him.

"Vhat was it you wanted to know?"

"First, what was with today? I saw you half-naked this morning, but you acted like it was no big deal. When you saw me with nothing on you were surprised by it."

"It's a trait my people have. We don't mind if we're caught unclothed, but when it comes to another then it gets a bit awkward. Strange, I know, but it happens."

"The last question."

She stared at him as he searched for a way to organize his words. He scratched his head and let out a loud sigh.

"It's about Keira. At the meeting you sounded like you didn't care much for her. Your voice...it was filled with hatred. When you gave her the present today you seemed happy to be around her. Is there some sort of connection you two have that makes you act that way?"

She got up and walked to the window, the moon shining brightly into the room and the candle flickering wildly in the dark. They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity before she finally responded to his question.

"It was a long time ago, longer zhan even I remember. I had taken in two children, new countries in zhis world, under my wing so I could create an empire of my own. There was no way I could handle another, but vhen little Urali found another child at our doorstep zhere was no way I could say no. What zhey saw as a new little sister, I saw as another stepping block to take me higher. Vhen Urali and Roiska began to develop their own ways of doing things, I became determined to keep zhis little child under my guidance for as long as possible. I didn't want my chances of becoming a world known power to slip away. I guess zhat's where I messed up.

"I raised her since she was just a small region. She had looked up to me so much I sometimes regret ever betraying her in zhe first place. I decided to name her Kiera und she went from there. I taught her everything she knows, from zhe way to build a good economy to protecting her freedom. Though, she was never free to begin with. I made sure to keep a close eye on her so zhat she didn't stray from zhe path _I_ paved for her. I had great expectations for her, but soon enough it became too strenuous for her to handle.

"By zhe time I was 22 she had already become a fighter with my guidance. She was so powerful zhat I became worried zhat she would someday try to over throw me, her brother und sister. Zhey had always bullied her about how small she was, but zhat never troubled her much. It only made her work harder to show zhem. She became a fighter." Kyrussia's voice cracked. "Vhat was I supposed to do? I couldn't let her take my dreams away, but I couldn't just tear her down after I built her up."

"What mattered more to you, your dreams or her success?"

Kyrussia smiled a sinisterly at Prussia.

"Neither. My own safety was vhat was important. At zhe same time Kiera was about to declare independence just as Urali und Roiska did, but I couldn't let her go. I had grown attached to her. Vhen I said that, she immediately declared war as we both knew zhat was the only way she would ever get free. As expected, zhe larger power won."

"Aren't you proud that she turned out a better country than she would if she hadn't been under you?"

"Proud und disappointed. I have pride in zhe time we had together, but I'm disappointed because I had distracted myself from what I felt was right for my siblings. We grew distant over time und zhe only time we face each other is vhen our bosses decide to fight. That's what our homes are built upon, zhe blood of our fallen enemies and comrades. And for what?" She sobbed. "For what is it for?"

Prussia had no clue as to what to do. Germany had his nightmares as a child and his brother was always tasked with comforting him, but this was a grown country. He was relieved when she calmed down.

"I granted her freedom when I found myself at the other end of her blade. We fought hard und her eye is proof. It was enough to show me zhat, even half blind, she wasn't going to give up. Either she was going to win her right to be on her own or she would die trying. Now things get awkward vhen we meet because I know she hates me for what I've done, but we both still have mutual respect for each other. She's become strong, stronger than I or her siblings. That's all I wanted for her, but I was going at it all in the wrong way."

"Und now?" Prussia ebbed on.

"Und now, I am completely alone. While I hold my own, my dream becomes all zhe more important. For too long I've been suppressed by their glory, now it's high time I show zhe world where their talent came from." She began to walk away from the window.

Prussia listened to her words and sent silent wishes along with her dream.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would like to ask a final question."

"It's not like anyone else ever does." Kyrussia grumbled and plopped down onto her bed.

"Why were you hidden for so long?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She gave him a smile. "Now I think you should be getting to bed. Staying up too late isn't good for your health, you know."

Prussia nodded and said his good nights to Kyrussia before leaving to his own room. His mind rattled with all she told him and the emotions that came with it. And with more thoughts came more questions. Why was she so bent on bringing her dream to life? What is the true purpose of this dream and how will it affect him as well as his own brother and sister if it came true? Most importantly, why did she want to take him over? So many questions and so little answers, it made his head hurt with anticipation.

He knew he would get some keys to the locks in time, but how long must he wait? That was what he asked himself as he rolled into bed and put out the candle with little Gilbird getting cozy on the top of his head. Eventually, they both dozed off and fell into dreamland.

* * *

**A/N: **How'd you like this chapter? Hits home, doesn't it? If it did then the deed is done, da? I personally would recommend listening to the instumental of Nightwish's Last of the Wilds while reading Kyrussia's story she tells to Prussia. If you do then you'll be all the more awesome than you are now! If not, that's okay, it's just something I think goes well with the passage. More to come once I get ideas for the next chapter!


	7. TGPN 7: He who asks the questions

"_Ore-sama nikki, tori gatsu piyo nichi. Man, yesterday was so busy I almost forgot how awesome I was! First we had to go visit Kyrussia's sister, who now lives with Russia, then we came home and had a late birthday for Germany. Who would have known the two were born on the same day? _

_"Berlin and I were all partied out, but I had to visit Kyrussia for the keys to the locks in my mind. I won't tell what she said to me as I promised not to, but it got me thinking. The big question: Who is she really? Who is Kyrussia, this tyrannical country who had so much in the past, but somehow lost it all in the blink of an eye?_

_"My awesomeness keeps telling me that something big is coming. I don't know what it is or what it could be, but I know better than to go against my gut. Anyways, on a more happy note, Hungary invited me on a picnic today! Finally, she realizes my attempts to get her attention. I got to wait for her to get here, I must sign off for a while. I'll tell you the results later."_

Prussia closed the book and tucked it safely under his pillow into the casing. Wandering to his mirror he fixed his hair and his jacket, casually glancing to Gilbird on his shoulder.

"You have to stay here, little buddy." He took the small bird in his hands. "Stay und guard my diary, okay? I'm counting on you."

Gilbird tweeted and flew out of his palms to his pillow where he landed and sat as still as a statue. Prussia smiled and waved goodbye to him before he left downstairs to meet Hungary.

"Hey! You're early." He greeted.

"I've been waiting for you all this time, slow-poke." She smiled and motioned for him to follow.

He did so and eagerly got into the passenger seat in her car. He became entranced with the passing colors of the scenery that he forgot where he was until it came to a smooth halt their childhood playground was in view. The soft, rolling hills still looked like they did years ago as did the old oak tree that stood above the rest. Prussia clambered out of the car and ran out into the grass only to come back and see if Hungary needed any help. When she didn't show any signs he raced her to the great tree, tumbling over to their spot.

"Lookit, Hungary! It's still here!" He laughed and brushed his hand on faded carvings. "Remember zhis?"

"I remember and if memory serves right I still won." She laid the blanket down and sat the basket onto it before sitting down herself.

"Nuh-uh! Awesome always wins zhe day, Eliza, awesome always wins."

Prussia flipped onto his back on the blanket and stared up at the lush leaves. He then turned on his side to face her and supported his head with his hand.

"So, vhat did you bring us?"

"Some sandwiches." Hungary got out a couple of sandwiches and handed one to him once he sat up properly.

"_Danke_!" He tore open the wrapping and wolfed it down.

After they were finished eating they lay side by side on the blanket under the vast blue sky. White puffs of clouds passed by them and a small breeze made the branches shudder with ghostly whispers from the leaves. All was quiet until Hungary spoke first.

"How is Kyrussia doing? It must be hard for her especially after what she found out."

"Oh...she's fine. We vent to visit Kiera yesterday und I vill tell you it vas one of zhe most intense meetings I've ever been in." Prussia was a bit uncomfortable with the topic Hungary picked, but played along nonetheless.

"You must connect very well with her considering you know what it's like to be separated from your siblings."

"We get along vhen Vest's around, but we don't talk much vhen he isn't."

"But you do like her, don't you?"

"Vhat do you mean by "like"?" He was getting queasy now.

"I mean at least accept her presence in the house. She does live with you, right?"

"Oh, _ja _she lives vith us."

"So?"

"So?"

She turned her head to him.

"Do you?"

"Do I vhat?"

Hungary sighed and faced the sky again. "Nevermind forget what I said."

Prussia mentally kicked himself and took a deep breath.

"_Ja_, I like her. Just as an acquaintance though! She tried to conquer me, so I don't think I could like her anymore zhan zhat." He blushed lightly and mumbled under his breath. "At least, not as much as I like you."

"What was that?" She turned to him again.

"Nothing! So, how's Mr. Prissypants doing?"

"He's fine and I would appreciate if you wouldn't be so rude to him even if he isn't here."

"Kesese, okay."

He endured a grueling silence before he cleared his throat.

"Since we're talking about our feelings, I have to ask..." he refused to look her in the face, "do you...do you still like him?"

Hungary froze and another pause, more harsh than the last, rushed by them.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering because you're all up in my business I thought zhat I could do zhe same to you." He flinched as the words spilled out of his mouth.

"That is no excuse, Gilbert. I only asked about Kyrussia because I was curious. You? I can tell there's something behind your question."

Prussia sat up and ran his hand through his light hair. How could he tell her it was because he really liked her? How, at a time like this, after he got her ready to spit fire at him? Casually he shrugged it off like it was nothing and smirked at her.

"Vhat, is it so wrong for me to be curious too? Is it wrong for me to ask stuff like zhat to you?"

She got up too and gave him a cold stare.

"In your case, it just might."

"Hey, I have my rights too, you know. I can ask vhat I want and I expect answers no matter how strange it may seem."

Hungary was on her feet by the time he was finished with his sentence and looked down to him.

"Listen to yourself, Prussia. You sound just like her what with all your questions and begs for answers. If you would just look around you then maybe you might find something better than answers."

"Vhy are you always so preachy to me? Is it because you do still have feelings for him? If you do zhen just tell me! It'll save me zhe pain for later."

"It's a pain just being here! I thought we could have a nice time together just like we used to in the past, but obviously your obsession with these questions and keys, these locks and answers, it just gets in the way." She stormed back over to the car leaving Prussia to clean up and follow.

The entire way back to the Beilschmidt household was in complete and utter silence. He didn't want to speak to her and she certainly didn't want to speak to him. Prussia didn't even have the strength to look out the window, but stared straight forward at his feet. The car stopped and they quickly got out to stand at the front door for a few seconds.

"Maybe it isn't the locks being questions and the keys being answers. Maybe it's the complete opposite."

"Save it for vhen I care." He growled.

Hungary brought her hand roughly across Prussia's face and made sure her eyes didn't meet his. He was stunned as he half expected her frying pan. She then swerved around on her heels and went back to the car with tears flowing down her cheeks. Prussia reached out to her, but it was when she was already almost out of sight. He wasn't sad or angry, just confused. Why would she tell him this? What does she know that he doesn't? The familiar itch came back and he had no way to scratch it with so little information.

Once in the house he went straight for his room, ignoring his brother's greetings and his sister's smile. Prussia sat on his bed and lifted a sleeping Gilbird from his pillow to retrieve his diary. The papers crackled as he turned to a new, fresh page and began to write.

_"Ore-sama nikki, tori gatsu piyo nichi. Well, the afternoon didn't turn out as awesome as I had hoped. I still haven't been able to confess to Hungary like I wanted and instead of a kiss I'd been dreaming so long about I got a smack to the face. I guess I kind of deserved it as I was being a unawesome jerk to her, saying all those rude things to her face. _

_"It's like ever since she found out she was a girl she has gotten a little...soft. Usually she'd be coming back at me with poison in her words, but her hit is still stronger than ever. And get this, it wasn't even her skillet. It was with her __hand__. She smacked me open palmed right on the cheek. It still stings, but not as much as hearing her cry._

_"Before she left she said something to me. Something about locks and keys and questions and answers and how they might be opposites or something like that. I don't know, but I don't want to ask her. Not after what happened. Maybe Kyrussia will be able to clear things up for me? I hope so, because I feel like I'm about to go crazy and not the awesome kind."_


	8. TGPN 8: All The Things She Said

"_Ore-sama nikki, tori gatsu piyo nichi. You're probably wondering why I'm using the same entry as Prussia, right? Well, he suggested it actually, said it would make it more awesome to read. At first I was irritated with his remark, but now I think it does has a sort of...how you say awesomeness to it._

"_Don't get the wrong idea! To be honest I can't stand him most of the time. Unfortunately I have to live with him for god knows how long. Besides, there's no chance he'd ever like me. He already likes this other girl. She's pretty and nice when she wants to be. Not that I'm comparing myself to her! Nein, I'm too amazing for that because no one, and I mean NO ONE, can compare to me._

_"I'm just glad we got to visit Kiera yesterday. Though towards the end it got awkward as I kind of felt bad to have to part from her. I could've taken her place with living with Russia, but Germany decided to keep me. However, Berlin is really sweet and Germany knows how to keep things in order. Prussia...he's okay sometimes I guess. While I would rather go home to Toshi one part of me wants to stay here. I don't know, but maybe living with his awesomeness isn't all too bad_."

Kyrussia walked over to the window with her book in her hand. She touched the glass pane and peered out into the now dark skies. A loud bang resonated throughout the house and she sat her diary on her bed before proceeding to see who it was. Glancing over the stair railings, she saw a dejected Prussia trudging in with a bright red mark burned on his face.

"What's zhe matter with you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He answered and marched up the stairs.

"I actually could care less."

"Zhen why ask?"

"Because you're a buzz kill vhen you're grumpy und I thought it'd be better for you to tell me zhan to wait for your brother ask."

He approached her and they glared daggers at each other.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you." He growled.

"Maybe I didn't want to know anyways." She hissed back.

"Maybe you should just leave me alone."

"Maybe I should."

"Fine!"

"_Schtraf!_"

They pushed passed each other and the opposing force almost knocked them both back. Their shoulders hit hard against each other, but they ignored the pain and continued to go their separate ways. Prussia shook his head and grumbled to himself until he met face-to-face with Germany.

"I saw vhat happened back zhere. Why must you two insist on being so cruel to each other?"

"She needs to know her boundaries. Not everything concerns her." He pouted.

"She lives in this house, so nearly everything that goes on here does, in fact, have some connection to her one way or another."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Hungary, save it for when I give a damn."

Germany let Prussia go passed him before he called after him.

"If zhat's what you told her, zhen I worry about the one-sidedness of it all. When you're with Eliza it's like setting a dry grass valley on fire, but when you're with Kyrussia it's like pouring oil on already raging flames."

"Vhat are you talking about?" Prussia turned back to his brother.

"Either way you will be playing vith fire und you will get burned, but the one easiest to put out hurts the worst."

"You sound like Hungary, so shut up! I didn't want to hear it then und I don't want to hear it now!" He stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him.

Everything was getting out of hand. The world went crashing down around him and he didn't know what to do. Prussia's cheeks burned and caused the injury on his face sting worse than before. His brain was set on instant replay. The questioning of Hungary, her lecture, her strong hit, her tears as she walked away. And then there was Kyrussia and how she said she didn't care, but he felt something more than that.

The door creaked as he slid down it tangling his fingers in his snowy hair and shutting his eyes tightly. How did he get into this mess in the first place? An even bigger question, how can he get out? He thought back on what Germany said and found the answer. To get one he must put out the other.

Wait! What was he thinking? _There is no way I'm falling for Kyrussia! No way at all!_ He thought furiously, _if anything it's her who needs to cool it._ Uncertainty filled his chest and he clutched it through his shirt. His mind was telling him one thing, but his heart was saying otherwise. Could it be he's actually is feeling something for his prisoner?

No way! He refused to believe this and all it's nonsence. Yet still, all the things she said ran through his head. When they first met...

Was she possibly...

Actually...

Flirting with him?

"_Ja_, right. After she injured my shoulder with her little sneak attack? I don't think so." He still blushed lightly at the thought.

Prussia jumped at the sound of knocking on his door and looked up quickly as it clicked open. He rolled out of the way and silently wished it was Kyrussia for two reasons- 1: so he could apologize for his dickish behavior and 2: just because she always seemed to make him feel awesome again when his awesomeness was at its lowest.

"Kyrussia?" He whispered, but unfortunately it was Germany.

"Vhat? Nein, it's just me. Hungary called. She said she forgot to tell you that we were to meet her und Austria at the bar tonight. Something about celebrating your victory against Kyrussia."

"You say her name like it's a curse." Prussia chuckled and got to his feet.

"What do you mean? More importantly, why vould you care how her name is spoken?"

"It's none of your business. So, vhen do we leave?"

"I came to ask if you vanted to go. You und her just got in a fight, so I don't think it's a good idea to show up if you're only going to anger each other even more."

Prussia took a deep breath and stared his brother straight in the eyes.

"I took your advice to heart, _bruder_, und have made my decision. Going is zhe only way I can set zhis straight." He walked passed Germany and stopped for a split second. "Kyrussia is going, right?"

"Of course."

"_Sehr gut_."

_Tonight is the night._

_Tonight...I..._


	9. TGPN 9: Last To Know

"Okay, keep my awesomeness." Prussia let out a deep sigh. "This is going to be easy."

"Vhy do you keep talking to yourself, _bruder_?" Berlin glanced up at him.

"I'm going to do something I never thought I could."

Berlin stroked Gilbird's head before holding him up to her big brother. Prussia smiled and took him in one hand while patting her head with the other.

"Watch the house. Old Man Fritz will be here too, so you won't be alone." He looked behind her at the king, who smiled gently at the both of them.

"_Ja_! I know." She grinned.

"Prussia, are you ready?" Germany called.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Prussia replied and kissed Berlin's forehead.

Germany waited with Kyrussia at the open front door while Prussia took his dear time stumbling over his own feet. Prussia saw his little brother's expression and tried to cover up.

"I'm just excited zhat I'll be able to go out for something other than meetings. Right Kyrussia? You drink too, right?"

She didn't answer him and had her back turned to him. Prussia felt his heart sink a little, but shrugged it off. So she was still mad at him big deal. At least, hopefully, Hungary will be in a better mood. She'd have to be if she invited him to have a drink for his awesome victory. Right?

That's what he hoped as he sat in the passenger's seat, Kyrussia in the back and Germany in the drivers. The golden rays had already begun to lower into the clouds and kissed the land goodnight. Prussia closed his eyes as he imagined him and Hungary finally together sharing their very first kiss.

"I don't want you fighting vith Austria, do you hear me?" Germany said sternly.

That broke Prussia's happy thoughts into millions of pieces and he clenched his fist. That little baby girl man boy was going to be there too, just great.

"He doesn't drink, does he?"

"Not zhat I've seen, but he probably doesn't want to stay at zhe house alone."

"Typical stupid aristocrat." Prussia mumbled.

"Hey now, be nice." Germany warned.

Prussia turned in his seat and peered back at Kyrussia, who sat silently. Pouting slightly he poked her leg.

"Oi! Vhy are you so quiet? You aren't sick are you?"

She didn't answer. He sat forward and crossed his arms when Germany whispered to him.

"Remember vhy we are celebrating. Zhis is probably not very comfortable for her."

"_Ja ja_." Prussia dismissed him.

"I'm serious. Tonight I also want you to at least sympathize vith her. Don't go doing anything you'll regret."

"I don't know if I'll regret it if I don't try, _bruder_."

Germany shook his head as he brought the car to a stop. Once the three of them were out they proceeded towards the illuminated entrance. Prussia took this short opportunity to prepare himself further and brushed his hand through his hair. He side glanced at Kyrussia and reached over to swipe a flyaway strand of hair from her face.

"Zhere, you look better."

She walked faster and was the first to enter the bar. Was that a tint of pink he saw on her cheeks? He didn't have time to figure it out because before he knew it they were greeted with clinking glasses and the strong odor of alcohol. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"I missed this place."

"Hey Ludwig! Over here!"

The brothers searched over the crowds for the voice and found Hungary already at a table. Germany walked forward, but saw that Prussia didn't move a muscle and had to practically pushed him over to where they were. Prussia resisted with all his might, but found that his little brother was too strong. He dragged his feet and tried to stall his arrival until he stood before her with his heart beating a thousand miles a second.

"It's great you guys could make it." She smiled.

"We're glad to have been able to." Germany answered.

Hungary looked up at Prussia and continued to smile warmly at him.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier today. I guess I got a little frustrated. What do you say we put that behind us and have a good time?" She held out her hand to him.

"O-okay yeah. Zhis is going to be awesome!" He took her slim hand in his shaking one and shook weakly.

"Cool! Austria is over there getting us some drinks, so go on ahead and sit down."

They took the invitation and Prussia unconsciously pulled out the chair for Kyrussia. When she stared into his eyes he did his best to hold back a habitual hostile spark that always burned between them. Finally she sat down and took his seat after he pushed her in.

Hungary had noticed his kind gesture. "I see you're finally getting along for once."

Prussia mentally kicked himself and put on a trembling grin.

"It's only for tonight."

She stared at him, seeming to have sensed his act, but before she could answer Austria had returned with four glasses.

"Sorry, it's getting really busy so they said they'll call us when they have an available mug."

"It's fine." Hungary's smiled lit up even more than Prussia had ever seen. "We won't mind having one of us share."

"I could share with you, Hungary." Prussia eagerly offered.

"I don't think so, Mr. Drinks-a-Lot. I want to at least have a sip before its all gone. Why don't you share with Kyrussia or Germany?"

Strike one. Prussia nodded and looked to Kyrussia.

"Germany doesn't know how to share when it comes to beer, so do you wanna...I don't know...split one with me?"

Their crimson eyes met once again and the venom appeared to have lessened. With a slight smirk she nodded in agreement.

"Sure, but I have to warn you if you want to have a taste of it you better do it now before I drink it all for you."

"Don't worry I can do zhat easy."

From there they took turns drinking the beer from the single glass while the others had their own. Germany put his cup down with a hearty _clank_ and looked to Austria.

"I didn't think you'd be able to hold your own, Roderich."

"I can't, but I didn't want Eliza to wait her by herself so I decided that it can't hurt to come along. Even if it meant I had to drink."

"You didn't have to." Hungary spoke up.

"Oh but I did. I don't want to look awkward for sitting here with nothing in front of me."

"You look awkward just being here." Prussia snickered.

"Prussia! What did I tell you?" Germany snapped.

"It was just a joke!"

"Calm down now, no need to get all riled up." Hungary stepped in and turned her attention to Kyrussia. "How have things been for you? I hope everything is running smoothly."

Kyrussia snapped her head up, caught off guard by the question.

"It's been...fine. So far so good I guess."

"Prussia hasn't been too much of a dick to you, has he? He can be a bit unreasonable sometimes." She gave him a look.

"We have our moments." Was all she said.

"Well if he gives you any trouble you can always call me. I'll be over in a heart beat to give him what for." For some reason Prussia felt she wasn't joking.

A few drinks later (6 more to be exact) Prussia finally felt ready. While Germany, Austria and Kyrussia were busy chatting, he got up from his seat and went over to Hungary's side.

"Hungary can I talk with you?"

She lifted her chin up to him. "I guess."

They snuck through the crowds and outside where it was quiet and so they could be alone. Hungary felt a black hole in her stomach, but effectively hid it with a simple question.

"What did you need to talk about?"

Prussia shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a rock with the toe of his boot, but didn't say anything. His mind reeled wildly, but the words were jumbled in different variations of how to say them. His heart thumped in his chest and suddenly leaped into his throat. His mouth got dry and his palms, even though it was a chilly night, were sweaty.

He felt for his phone and fumbled around with it. His knees got weak and soon his whole body was trembling like a leaf in the wind. His cheeks burned with shyness and he shut his eyes tightly. In his mind he had the wish to disappear. All the while Hungary stood wondering what was wrong with him. In a quiet voice she repeated her question.

"What was it you needed to talk to me about?"

Prussia took a deep breath and held it for a while before letting his heart decide what to say for him. As he let it go the words rode on the air.

"Hungary, we've known each other for a very long time. I remember vhen we would catch wild horses und race them across the valley. We used to be close friends, closer zhan we are now. As a kid you were fun to hang around. I'm glad I could help protect your home, even though you gave me a beating for not following orders.

"But zhen Austria came und broke vhat we had. I didn't go to your wedding because I was too busy, I couldn't go because I didn't want to watch you slip away from me. To be honest, I hate zhe way he would taunt me und zhen have a smug look on his face after you vould get after me for telling him off. I can't stand him und I don't want to try.

"Now zhat you two aren't together I feel I finally have a chance at love. I guess what I'm trying to say is," Prussia turned his entire body to her and looked her in the eyes, "_Ich liebe dich, Elizabeta_."

Nothing could be seen in her emerald eyes. Not shock nor happiness nor anger, nothing. They were blank as the cold breeze that stirred up the air. A while of utter silence and she smiled at him.

"I can't say I'm not surprised, but then again I can't say anything to that."

"Vhat do you mean?" Reality was finally settling in.

"I know you poured your heart out into that little speech, I really do, and I never knew you were capable of such emotions. That was the biggest shock I got out of it."

"_Nein_." He whispered to himself. Gravity weighed heavier on his shoulders.

"But I sort of found someone and even though we're not together anymore we still have feelings for each other. I mean, I still do anyways. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you when you asked, but if I did it would have spoiled our picnic."

"_Nein!_" He repeated louder. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I know you might not like Austria. To be honest the real reason why I asked the three of you out here is so I could try to get you with Kyrussia. I thought if maybe I could have you like her even a little there could a chance you could be happy too. I wanted the two of you to get along because obviously we are not able to."

A lump in his throat stopped him from saying anymore.

"I guess what _I'm_ trying to say is that I can't return your feelings. I'm sorry." Without another word Hungary left him out alone in the dark.

Prussia couldn't believe what he just heard. All the time he took getting ready and he didn't even get a kiss. For this far he was able to hold in the tears, but now they were just waiting for him to break. The yellow light returned as the door opened again and he looked up hoping it was Hungary having changed her mind, but it wasn't. Instead Kyrussia stood in the doorway.

"Germany's wondering where you were, so he sent me to find-"

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't come here this wouldn't have happened." He shouted. "I wish I had never saved you! I wish you were just gone!"

He swerved around and marched back to the car with tears streaming down his face. By the time he got into his seat he was sobbing uncontrollably. Hungary let him down in the softest way possible, but it wasn't soft enough to stop his heart from breaking. Once he came into terms with what he recently did, his cries got worse. His world began to decay, slowly but surely. Everything Germany told him...

_He was right. Putting out that fire does hurt the worst._


	10. TGPN 10: Playing With Fire

"That sounds rough." Spain patted Prussia's back sympathetically.

"_Oui_, but all things 'ave a reason for 'appening." France agreed.

"And she just left you out there?"

"_Ja_. It was horrible. Und cold. Und...well...lonely." Prussia sighed and swirled his beer in the cup. "I never thought loneliness could feel so empty."

"I'm sure it was all for zee best. After all, true love is 'ard to find zese days." France sipped his wine.

"What happened after?" Spain pushed deeper.

"Kyrussia came to find me. She said Vest was asking about vhere I was. Und zhen..."

"Then what?"

Prussia closed his eyes and put his head on the bar.

"I yelled at her." He mumbled.

"You what?"

"I was unawesome und yelled at her!" He repeated louder.

"What did you say?" France chimed in.

The albino's mind flashed back to the previous night. The shocked look in Kyrussia's eyes still lingered fresh everytime he blinked.

"I said zhat...I wished I hadn't saved her from zhat night. I was so angry with myself for thinking Hungary would ever fall for anyone like me."

"What are you talking about _mi amigo_? You're full of charms no woman could resist! Who wouldn't fall for a guy like you?" Spain grinned as he tried to cheer his friend up.

"_Danke_, Antonio, but it's kind of awkvard hearing zhat from you."

"But I think Spain 'as a point." France wagged his finger.

"I do?" Spain's eyes lit up.

"I know below zat narcissistic shell zere is a cute and soft center. You just need to wait until someone can see zat in you."

Prussia sank lower. "Now I'm really feeling awkvard, Francis."

"Und he just shouted in meine face! It was so sudden it even surprised zhe awesome me! Just a little."

The three friends looked up to see Kyrussia chatting with two other figures, one a dark blonde haired man with sky blue eyes and the other, also a male, with sandy brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Zat is just rude! Did you say anything back to 'im?" The blonde asked.

"_Nein_, he left before I could ask vhat was wrong." Kyrussia sighed sadly.

"You know what I think? I think you should just let it go before you get yourself hurt." The brunette muttered.

"I wish I could, Madrid, but he's just so...so..." Kyrussia smiled to herself, "unexplainably awesome."

"And zat is saying something as you're always shouting how your zee best and awesomer zen anyone."

"I guess he rubbed off on her. What do you think Paris?"

"Absolutely!" Paris grabbed Kyrussia's shoulders and lightly shook her. "You need to wake up and smell zee roses of reality! You're playing with fire thinking zis way."

Kyrussia chuckled and lightly pushed him off. Paris shook it off and folded his arms acrossed his chest.

"I don't want to be 'earing you crying around about 'im. Why do you even need 'im when you got us?"

"Because it's not zhe same!" Kyrussia got up. "You don't understand. Zhis is a feeling I've never felt before! Und zhe funny thing is, I don't want it to go away."

"We just don't want to see you get hurt, Fredericka." Madrid followed Paris after Kyrussia.

"_Fredericka_?!" Prussia half shouted half squeaked.

The other trio turned to face the BTT, who had snuck up on them on the way out.

"_Ja,_ zhat is my name." Kyrussia said blandly.

"Fredericka?" He was like a broken record.

"Mm-hm, don't wear it out."

"Fredericka?!" France and Spain shouted and hugged each other in fear.

"Oh hey guys."

"You know zhem?" Prussia raised an eye brow.

"_Ja_, zhey are one of zhe many countries I conqured before attacking you." Kyrussia answered simply.

Prussia whipped around to face them, his eyes like blazing embers.

"You knew about her before me und you didn't think it was wise to tell me?!"

"'ey! What could 'ave we done?" France whimpered.

"We wouldn't have been any help to you! We got defeated and taken over before she decided to try and do the same to you!" Spain waved his hands in front of his chest.

"Is zhere anything else I don't know about?" Prussia demanded.

Kyrussia shrugged. "Other zhan zhe fact I also have Denmark, a good deal of Germany, England and Hungary also under my control."

"_Hungary_?!"

"_Ja_, she tried to gain her freedom by fighting me along side you, but unfortunately you ended up turning her down. Doing zhat ruined her chance to slip out of my grasp."

Prussia remembered the moment when Hungary had come to his house to offer her assistance. This whole time she had done it to help herself rather than him? His still mending heart hurt badly. Even so he couldn't help but feel a spark of love for her, however faint and distant it was. Kyrussia's voice snapped him back into the real world and he shuddered quietly.

"I got to get going. Germany expects me back by zhis afternoon." She gave Prussia one last look before turning and leaving.

Madrid and Paris tried to slink away with her, but were caught by Spain and France. They pulled the capitals back into the bar and held onto them tightly.

"You aren't going anywhere." Spain said sternly.

"Zat's right! You two 'ave a lot of explaining to do." France nodded.

Prussia saw this as a chance to sneak off himself and did just that. By the time he was outside Kyrussia had already gone. It took him a while to realize he was standing in the very place Hungary had left him. The thought of her let down speech made his legs wobbly and his stomach churn. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine something else, something happy, something awesome that would make this gross feeling go away.

The first thing that came to mind was Kyrussia's smiling face and laugh. At that moment he noticed it had been a while since he heard that laugh that always put him in a good mood. A long while to be exact.

"It's time to change zhat. If she's not happy zhen I'm not happy." He decided to himself and walked away from the entrance...

At the front door of his home, Prussia took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. Was he really doing this? Just to get her to smile in his way? He grinned to himself and realized this was the same thing he did for Hungary. It was just as nerve racking then if not even more so now. He was actually surprised about how much he knew about her in the short time she had been in their care. The only thing he had trouble with was the candies. He wasn't sure if he should get gummy bears or chocolate, so he got both. Hungary refused to tell him anything about herself, so he was in really deep when it came to getting her nice gifts.

He straightened his posture and walked through the door into the front room. It was quiet. Too quiet. _Germany must have gone out._ He thought to himself. _And taken Berlin with him._ Prussia sighed and trudged up the stairs hoping Kyrussia hadn't left with him. Once he reached her room he knocked softly and waited. 10 seconds. 30. 1 minute. 1 and a half. The knob clicked as it turned and Kyrussia peered from inside.

"_Ja_?" She whispered.

"I...I didn't think you vere home." Prussia stuttered and held out the bouquet of spindles, edelweiss and cornflowers to her.

"Vhat's zhis?"

"It's for last night. I didn't mean it. What I said I mean. I was mad. Not at you! More of myself really. It's just," he looked down at his hand and held out the candies, "here! I couldn't remember which were your favorites, so I got both. If you don't like either one then I'll take them. I mean, Berlin loves candy a lot so...but these are for you!"

"You didn't have to get zhese."

Prussia rubbed the back of his neck. She's right. He opened his mouth to say something, but what he said wasn't what he had in mind.

"_Entschuldigung,_ okay? I'm sorry. For everything. Mostly about what I said. I felt guilty for it. Like, really bad." He cringed. Who was he, Poland? But that's what did it.

She smiled at him.

"I guess it's zhe thought zhat counts, _ja_? So you really were listening vhen I told you my favorite things."

"It was kind of hard to forget even if I could." He felt relieved he finally got her to smile.

"I was about ready to regret ever attacking you, Prussia. Maybe if we can stop fighting we can become friends. I'm sure Germany would like zhat." She went forward and kissed his cheek. "I know I would."

Prussia felt his heart stop. His cheeks burned and his skin crawled, but in a good way.

"I have to thank you for being so generous so..._danke_!"

After she was back in her room Prussia stood motionless in front of the door. Hungary wouldn't have dared to touch him out of anything but pity. _Enough about her_! He scolded himself. _She gave you up for Mr. Prissy Pants! Come into terms with zhat now und you won't hurt anymore._ He reached up and touched his face where her lips had been just a few seconds ago. In a way it didn't feel real, but it was.

He turned and ran for his room, almost forgetting to open the door to enter. Jumping on his bed and startling Gilbird he reached under his pillow and brought out his diary.

"_Ore-sama nikki, tori gatsu piyo nichi. Last night was horrible! I can't believe it was ever possible for me to feel so low. I confessed to Elizabeta, but she turned me down. My heart was crushed. I said things I didn't need to. I regretted it the rest of the night. I had to try to quietly cry myself to sleep so Germany wouldn't hear me. So much for my happy ending. It still hurts too._

"_But right now I'm on cloud 9. I don't know what it is. Is it normal to feel like you're going to die after your crush rejected you and then feel so dizzy with euphoria? I mean, it was just a little kiss on the cheek! Nothing even good enough to brag about. And I stuttered! That was the most unawesome part! It was like my mouth wouldn't even work. Worse still, I even sounded like Poland. Totally not awesome at all!_

_"What's going on? I didn't feel this way when I had to share a glass of beer with her, so why now? I don't understand! Oh well I guess I don't really need to. I'm awesome enough to know that this feeling is awesome and I don't want it to go away. It's like being in love with Hungary all over again! Only this time she isn't so mean. Or into pathetic babies like Austria. Then again, who's to say she'll be into a guy like me? She seems like the type to like guys like Denmark or America. I swear if they ever try to touch her I'll...well I don't know what I'll do, but-_"

"_Bruder_? We're home." Germany called.

"Vha? Zhat's good." Prussia continued scribbling in his diary.

"We are having Königsberger Klopse tonight."

"_Ja ja gut_."

"Are you even listening?"

"Huh?"

"Ugh, never mind. I'll send Berlin up to get you when it's finished."

"Ah, Ludwig? Could you maybe send Kyrussia instead? I think we might have an alliance in the making."

Germany looked at his older brother.

"Zhat's good to hear, Gilbert. I'll do zhat."

Once he was gone Prussia rolled onto his back and held Gilbird in his hands.

"We're lucky, buddy. We're given a second chance! Und zhis time I'll make sure I don't screw up as badly as I did last time."

"_Peiiii!_"

"Because I am awesome!"


	11. TGPN 11: When the Snow Visits Us

The sun shined brightly through the curtains as morning roused the sleeping Prussia from his slumber. He blinked his eyes open and found Gilbird snoozing on his head like usual. He yawned, careful not to wake his little buddy, and looked at the time. 7:08, like usual.

Suddenly he felt a sort of chill run up his spine. It was cold like ice had been poured down his nightshirt, not like usual. He sucked in his breath as soon as he realized what it was and lept out of bed as fast as he could. He slid on the rug by his bedside and struggled to keep his balance as he sprinted out of his room and down the stairs.

"Germany! Zhere's something wrong! It's still in zhe middle of fall und it feels like it's dead vinter!" He shouted and fell on his face once he saw Russia and Keira sitting on the couch in the front room.

Germany sighed and sat down his tea cup. "Stop overreacting, Prussia. We have guests."

Prussia picked himself off the floor and glared at Russia.

"Guests, huh? Und you didn't wake me up to greet zhem?"

"I didn't think you wanted me to bother you."

Prussia huffed and gave Russia an icy glare before feeling someone behind him. He looked up and saw Kyrussia with her hand held out to him. He hesitated for a moment before taking her signal of assistance and hoisting himself onto his feet.

"Kyrussia, you're not dressed?"

"I was still asleep before you vent ahead und gave me a wake up call." She yawned and rubbed her eye.

_She's still sleepy. _He blushed lightly. _That's...just too cute!_

"I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"_Nein_, it's no problem."

"I see they're getting along better than when I last saw them together, _da_?" Russia smiled.

"It's almost too good to be true." Germany stirred his tea. "Prussia, you remember Moscow, Russia's close friend?"

Prussia looked over the figures on the couch and saw there were _three_: Russia, Kiera, and a young girl with pale blonde hair styled into two loose braids. Her dress was fluffy at the bottom and in the color scheme of the Russian flag as was her bows in her hair. Her eyes were a lavender gray with an innocent glint that matched that of her nation's.

"_Hallo_." Prussia greeted.

"_Privet_." She smiled sweetly.

"So, vhat was it you needed to speak to me about?" Germany continued.

"Ah, yes. I would like to tell you, but I would also like to speak in a more private spot. Just the two of us."

Germany didn't stop twirling the teaspoon in his cup. Prussia watched him as he did this and swore he saw him tremble a bit. Finally he sat the cup back down.

"_Ja_, I can do zhat."

"Great!" Russia turned to Keira and rubbed her head. "I'm going to be away with Mr. Beilschmidt for a while. You play nice with the others, _da_?"

"_Da_." She mumbled.

Russia nodded in satisfaction and got up. Germany followed this gesture and looked to Prussia and Kyrussia.

"I'll be back. Don't you two go doing something stupid." He said quietly.

"We won't!" Prussia tried to grin.

Germany gave him the look and went off with Russia. Prussia took his little brother's seat and sat his feet up on the coffee table while Kyrussia sat on the far left of where he was. Casually he looked to the side at her and stretched his arms out, pushing himself to the right. He did this until he was no longer able to reach the arm of the couch and then resorted to either purposefully dropping something or simply sliding closer when he thought no one was looking.

As Moscow giggled quietly at him, Keira glanced up at him from under her black bangs and caught him in the act. Her voice was low, yet loud enough to echo off the empty walls, surprising him.

"Vhat you are doing is not very suspicious at all."

At that moment Kyrussia looked up at the sound of her little sister and she looked over to see Prussia quite close to her. They met face to face and blushed all the shades of red before Prussia lost what courage he had and clammered back to where he started. Everything was quiet before the kitchen door slammed open against the wall and Germany's heavy boots clacked against the floor.

"I'm sorry, Ivan, but I can't allow zhat." He shook his head.

"You're making big mistake. You and I both know she isn't rightfully yours to keep." Russia's voice went dark. "You found her by luck, pure _fucking _luck. Nothing more. I implore you to do the right thing, Ludwig. Because if you don't, I will make you. I don't want to and I know neither of you do, so why don't you rethink my offer over, _da_?"

"I already told you I von't do it. We're so close to an alliance. Don't screw us over by setting us back a whole damn step, Ivan."

Russia's demenour seemed to have shifted dramatically in such a short amount of time. His violet eyes glimered like ice and he let out a deep _kolkolkolkol_. The air got increasingly colder and the windows blew open to release a strong wind into the house. Germany clenched his fists, but stood his ground against the big country, glaring at him with stubborn ocean blue eyes.

The whole thing ended as quickly as it started and before he knew it Russia was once again grinning warmly at him.

"I hope you know what your getting yourself into, Ludwig. I also hope you are willing to do whatever it takes to keep General Winter at bay. He's going to be knocking at your door a little early. But you don't mind much, _da_?"

"Of course not." Germany attempted to steady his voice.

"Good! Keira, Moscow! Come, we must take our leave."

"_Da_." They said in unison and stood from the couch.

The three of them walked to the front door until Russia stopped abruptly.

"Germany, if I can't have her be one with Russia, then I'll have no problem making all four of you become one with me. Think about that, _da_?" He looked back at him and gave him a cold smile before leaving.

Leftover breeze flowed gently into the house and carried unheard whispers into the room. Germany put his hand on his forehead and stumbled up the stairs to his room. Kyrussia was about to do the same when Prussia stopped her by gently grabbing her arm.

"Hey, can I talk vith you for a moment? I was waiting for zhe moment we'd be, you know, alone."

"Sure." She turned to face him and flipped her hair. "Vhat's it about?"

He felt his heart beat fast, but he pushed down the urge and looked to the side.

"Germany seems really set on keeping you here vith us. I mean I want you to stay too. Let's just say you've added excitment to my life."

"Vait, how do you know he was talking about me?"

"We both know he was, Kyrussia. And he can only do so much so...I was thinking...maybe we could become friends? Vest has been wanting zhat of us, right? So vhat better way to build a stronger bridge between us zhan to do it vithout him telling us anymore?"

It was hard for Kyrussia to comprehend what Prussia was saying to her. Was he serious or just doing this because it's what his brother wanted? Deep inside it didn't matter to her, all that mattered is that he was at least trying to make an effort to be allies with her. It was something not many had the courage to do. Perhaps it was time for her to make a change as well.

"You can't make a bridge vithout proper support. Fine," she held out her hand to him, "somehow I can tell zhis won't be in vain."

His smile returned as he took her hand and shook it. For the first time, when their eyes met no hostile sparks flew between them. Instead they were hearty, crimson glows.

"You realize you're making a pact vith zhe most awesome country in zhe world, right?" He chuckled.

"Right back at'cha, _liebe_." She winked.

Prussia felt his chest flutter as she called him that and didn't want to let go of her hand. There are so many things she would do that Hungary would rather die than try doing for him. Maybe Germany's philosophy wasn't so bad after all. Suddenly her eyes darkened and she let go, turning away from him as she did.

"Being allies can only go so far. After zhis is over, it's possible we could end up going back to being enemies again." She closed her eyes. "And...vith all honesty...I kind of don't want to do that. We've already proved zhat no matter what we do neither of us is going to claim victory."

He stared at her and stayed motionless. After a while he shook his head and continued smiling, if not for himself then for her.

"Zhat's then. Zhis is now. Und until zhen you're mine." He shrugged. "If we do end up warring with each other again, let's just say it's all just fun and games, hm?"

She looked back up at him as he said she was his. They both had light tints of pink on their cheeks, but tried not to show it. Kyrussia stretched and yawned before smiling at him.

"If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go back to sleep for a vhile." She laughed.

That yawn was contagious as he too did the same.

"_Ja,_ I think I will too."

They both yawned again when Kyrussia held out her arms to him.

"Preußen, will you carry me?"

Prussia agreed and carried Kyrussia up to her room. He made sure she was tucked in before he went over and closed her curtains and looked over to see that she was already asleep. Half-walking, half-staggering with sleepiness, he went over and gently kissed her head.

"_Gute nacht, Kyuroißen._"

She smiled softly, but he didn't see it as he was already out the door and was closing it behind him. Outside the room Prussia met toe-to-toe with Germany, who had gotten over his mini-trauma. He seemed to have waited for him to exit the room all this time.

"This is a good thing you're doing, _bruder_."

"_Ja_, I know." He blushed.

"I told you she was more zhan she seemed. All she needed was someone who understood her."

"_Ja ja_, you don't need to be so-"

"So vhat?"

Prussia sighed and smiled.

"So right."


	12. TGPN 12: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

"Vhat do you mean _we're going out_?" Kyrussia questioned.

"I mean we're going out." Prussia huffed as he pulled on his coat.

"Vhat about Germany?"

"Vhat about him? He von't mind much as long as we're back before he knows we're gone. Zhat's vhat sneaking out is all about."

"You know nothing ever slips under his nose. He'll know we aren't home as soon as he steps into zhe house."

Prussia glanced slyly at her and gave her wolfish smile.

"Zhen we make sure he doesn't get in zhe house, if you know vhat I mean." He stood up straight and twirled the house keys on his finger. "If he can't get in zhen he von't know. Besides, vhat he doesn't know can't hurt him. Trust me, _Ich kenne meine dumm kleine bruder wie meine Westentasche_."

Kyrussia thought about that logic and shrugged. Prussia opened the door and swung his hand from his chest to the outside.

"After you."

"_Dasilo, sladazikya._" She curtsied and spoke in her native language before exiting.

Prussia watched her walk for a while before closing the door behind him. She looked over her shoulder and saw him staring with a suggestive expression. Playfully, Kyrussia wagged her hips and stuck out her tongue at him.

"You like vhat you see?" She giggled.

"More zhan you know." He mumbled more to himself than to anyone else.

As he walked forward his hand refused to let go of the doorknob when it hit him. They had the _whole house_ all to themselves. Old Man Fritz was out doing business somwhere else and Germany took Berlin grocery shopping. Who knows when something like this could happen again?

"You know, we don't have to go. We could, oh I don't know, just stay here." He suggested innocently.

Kyrussia faced him and put her finger to her bottom lip. She slid it from side to side as she thought about it and pretended not to notice how much it was driving him crazy. She then bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Mmm, but you're zhe one who vanted to go out. We vere going to go zhen come back before Germany returns, remember?"

"_J-ja_, but we have a lot of other chances to do zhat."

"But I don't want to be stuck in the house all day with nothing to look forward to. Come on, let's keep to our original plan."

Prussia shut his eyes and forced his hand to release the poor knob. He sighed and placed the keys safely in his pocket before joining Kyrussia on the walkway. Because Germany took the car with him they had to walked to their destination. At times Prussia would cooly look at his companion from the corner of his eyes and silently wished she had agreed to stay with him at home. This time Kyrussia didn't see him, but from time to time he hoped she would so that she might change her mind about going out after all.

To his dismay they made it all the way to the bar without second thoughts. The tavern was dimly lit even though it was day time and it was more lively than the last few times he had been there. Prussia walked over to the bar, but didn't dare look at Kyrussia in fear of something unwanted happening.

"Anything you vould want?"

"Beer is fine."

"Beer? Are you sure you wouldn't like wine or anything more ladylike?"

She laughed and put her hands on her hips. "_Liebling_, I didn't come here to be treated like a lady! I came here to have fun."

"I like your attitude! Beer it is then!"

Once they got their drinks Prussia and Kyrussia had a race to see who could drink the most in under a minute. It was a tie at first, but then it went back and forth. Prussia would win one time, then Kyrussia, then Prussia again. It went on until they declared a tie seeing there would be no clear winner (and they couldn't remember the score anyways). A lively group had collected around them and were now chatting happily.

"So how long have you two been together?" A young woman asked.

"Oh, we aren't together!" Kyrussia quickly said.

"We just live together." Prussia added.

"The little girl's single, huh?" A man chuckled and touched Kyrussia's backside.

Prussia felt Kyrussia tense as she turned and roughly punch the man in the jaw. He staggered back before crashing into a nearby table. Glasses shattered to the floor and the liquid that was in them spilled helplessly. Kyrussia stood up and cracked her knuckles before speaking in a strong voice.

"Unless you want zhat mouth of yours broken, I recommend you not to try it again." She sat back down and took a long chug of her beer.

"Is that drink getting to you? Maybe you should have chosen something softer." the woman said and daintily drank her wine.

Kyrussia swirled what was left of her drink in the glass and smirked. "Wine is higher in alchohol zhan beer is. Besides zhat happened vhen I was still somber. Just wait until I really start getting wasted." She drank the quarter of beer that was left and loudly put the cup down. "Though I don't think I'll be getting to zhat point today."

After she got another drink, Prussia put his arm around her and held his glass up. "Until zhen, vhy don't we just go all out?" He laughed and drank his own.

The evening went on into the night until things began to really get rowdy. When the group broke and only Prussia and Kyrussia were left, they sat at the bar with a circle of glasses around them. That was the moment when he decided to tell her all about what happened the last time they were there together.

"I don't know vhat I did wrong, but I have a feeling she never did like me much. At least, not as much as she liked that stupid aristocrat. I tried to be my awesome self, but something in me just froze. Zhen I say zhe wrong thing und she vould give me zhe cold shoulder." Prussia sighed and looked at his caramel reflection. "Women confuse me."

Kyrussia didn't know what to do but put her hand on his shoulder and think of something to say. He was startled by this gesture, but turned to her and smiled.

"You know, even though you're completely at a loss for words, you aren't as bad as I thought you were. I don't know vhy no one else has taken advantage of being allies vith you. You're strong vhen you want to be und damn you can drink like I've never seen before." He turned back to stare at his own face in the glass. "During these last few weeks I have acted really unawesome, both to you und Hungary. If I'm to live zhe rest of my awesome life alone zhen that's fine. I'm perfectly fine vith being alone. Zhat just means I'll never be ready for zhis crazy little thing called love."

Kyrussia opened her mouth and didn't even think about what she was going to say. "Well, you don't have to worry about being alone for zhe time being, Gilbert."

He quickly looked back at her as she said his real name.

"As long as we are allies, I will alvays be around." She faced him and grinned. "Believe in my awesomeness und I won't let you down."

Prussia reached up and put his hand on hers and they both flashed their winning smiles at each other. "I guess I misjudged you, Kuro. I'm glad I made the call to be better friends vith you, because I certainly don't want to be at zhe other end of your sword, out of anyone, anymore."

Her heart quickened as he held her shoulder with such a soft grip. Looking into his ruby eyes, she wondered what he was thinking. Did he think that she was just another girl who happened to have this feeling for him? Kyrussia suddenly got shy and shut out all thoughts of him to focus on what was happening right now. Prussia didn't let go even as he took another drink and drank it down to the bottom.

A ways from them, Denmark watched the duo with another person, a girl with a long light brown fishtail braid, huge, thick glasses and a forever sheepish air about her. He ran his finger on the rim of the mug as he planned his next move.

"I just don't get it. How could they act so friendly towards each other?"

"I-I don't know. They used to fight so much." The girl whispered.

"Faroe, what do I do now?"

She trembled and pushed her glasses closer to her face. "You could a-ask her on a d-date."

"That's a great idea!" He suddenly stood up which made the poor girl squeak in fear and reach out to keep his beer from tipping over.

"Just be careful." She warned, but he was gone and she sighed. "He never listens to me sometimes. What am I, invisible to the world?"

Denmark approached Kyrussia and Prussia, clearing his throat to get their attention. "Ahem, Kyrussia, can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Eh? Ah, sure." She didn't want to leave Prussia's side, but something in her made her get up and follow Denmark to the other end of the bar.

Prussia tapped his foot and occasionally looked over his shoulder at them. A burning sensation boiled in his stomach and he did all he could to contain it. Now it was his turn to stand up with such a force that it knocked the stool back. Mindlessly, he walked over to where Denmark and Kyrussia were. He balled up his fist and swung at Mathias's face, hitting him on the cheek and causing him to stagger back. In a single movement Prussia pulled Kyrussia to him.

"_Nein_! _Sie ist meine_! Not yours! You can't have her! Don't even dare try zhat again!"

"Since when have you gotten so overprotective?" Denmark challenged.

"Just think twice before you try to touch her. Now vhy don't you go back to Norway und zhe others. Go, shoo!" He waved his hand away.

Faroe Islands came to Denmark's aid and helped him up, scolding him lightly.

"I told you to be careful."

"You did?"

She shook her head and dusted him off.

"Let's go before Norge starts wondering where you took off to. He's going to be asking where you got that bruise, so you best be coming up with an excuse fast."

"Fine fine."

After they left, Prussia didn't loosen his grip on Kyrussia and smirked in self-satisfactory.

"_Kesesesese_, I am so awesome. I just saved _meine liebe_ from zhat _dummkopf_. _Ja, _zhat's right! Zhe awesome me!"

Kyrussia stood on her tip toes in his embrace and kissed his cheek. "_Du bist mein Held! Danke!_"

He paused and looked down at her nuzzling her face in his chest. For once he truely felt awesomer than he let on. It was a new kind of awesome and he liked the feeling it brought to him. It felt like a dream, this crazy little thing called love.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not a German speaker, but I did my best. If there are any errors and any native speakers out there, please correct me if I'm wrong.

German:

_Ich kenne meine dumm kleine bruder wie meine Westentasche._ - I know my dumb little brother like the back of my hand.

_Liebling_ - Darling.

_Nein_! _Sie ist meine_! - No! She is mine!

_Dummkopf - _Idiot.

_Du bist mein Held! Danke! - _You are my hero! Thank you!

Kyrussian (my own created language I made for Kyrussia):

_Dasilo, sladazikya._ - Thank you, sweetheart.


	13. TGPN 13: One?

That morning wasn't like every other morning. In fact it was anything but normal. For starters, the sun didn't shine. It's unclear to say it even rose to greet the earth like it usually did, for the sky was gray with mourning. The birds didn't dare sing their beautiful morning songs and hid in the safest places they could find. The wind howled and brought dead leaves to scrape and screech against the window panes of the Beilschmidt household.

If there was one way to describe the feeling, the atmosphere, the tension between the environment and what was happening some many miles away this would be it: dark, darker than any darkness known to the world. Fog crowded around the house and seemed to isolate it from anything else known to them.

The only thing that stirred was a little black bird, which sat perched on a nearby tree branch by Prussia's room window. In its beak it held a rolled up paper, a scroll, wrapped tenderly with a red ribbon in order to conceal its contents. The bird pecked at the window, hoping to wake who ever might be in there and escape the cold wind that ruffled its feathers.

At that moment Germany happened to step into his older brother's room to inspect the tapping noise that echoed into the halls. He glanced over to see a sleeping Prussia and Kyrussia before noticing the black bird. He made no effort to keep quiet as he made his way to the window, sliding it up and allowing some of the sinister wind to come into their home.

The bird flew in as quickly as his nearly frozen wings could carry him and he went straight to Kyrussia, sitting on her head and making himself at home. Germany only saw that happen with Gilbird and Prussia, so he figured that whatever the paper had to say it was to be for Kyrussia.

A black hole opened in the pit of his stomach as he saw the ribbon fluttering in the lost breeze.

"Kyrussia, a message came in for you," He moved Prussia's arms out of the way just to be able to shake her.

She mumbled for a moment before slowly blinking her eyes open. The black bird looked down at her and, for that moment, she smiled. Reaching up she patted the bird's head and said something in Kyrussian before setting up. Prussia opened one eye and got up with her to meet the bird. At first he was surprised, but then the same dark feeling enclosed him as he too spotted the ribbon of red.

"Vhat is it?"

"A message. I guess my little friend delivered it today," She undid the ribbon and let it flutter aimlessly to the floor before rolling out the scroll.

Prussia tried to look over her shoulder and read it, but the words were scrambled in a way he couldn't make sense of. At least he couldn't anyways. _This must be the Kyrussian language_. He thought to himself. _Strange. Some words I can read until halfway through the first three letters. Others I can only understand the last few. _

Kyrussia didn't say anything even after she read the letter, but got up and left it on the bed. Germany picked it up and had the same confusion as Prussia did.

"Vhat does it say?"

The only thing she said was, "How long vill it take to reach my home before noon?"

When she got no answer she left without another word. Prussia jolted up and snatched the paper from Germany's hands. He re-read it and did his best to sound out each word and realized some letters were the pronounciations of Russian words too. Prussia did what he could to unscramble them, putting his knowledge of German and Russian to the test.

When he could finally read the words without much guessing he understood why she was so grim. He looked at Germany in the eyes and asked the same question.

"How long vill it take to reach Kyrussia's home before noon?"

"Vhat are you talking about? Gilbert, tell me vhat it says."

"Don't question me! Just answer zhe goddamn question!"

Germany was taken aback at his sudden urgent tone and thought about it. Prussia growled impatiently and went to his drawer to take out some clean clothes. Once he was dressed Germany finally responded.

"If we leave now zhen it will be a few hours. Her home is an island on zhe northeast of Japan and east of Russia, so we'll need a boat to cross zhe water."

"A few hours? Is zhat zhe best estimation you can make?" He scowled and left the room.

Germany made sure he was gone before taking the paper back. Because he didn't know much Russian he had a harder time decoding the letter, but the signature at the bottom gave him all the information he needed.

**_Иван Брагинский._**

He dashed out of the room and met Kyrussia and Prussia downstairs.

"Vhere are you two going?" He demanded.

"No, you stay here Ludwig! Who knows vhat he might be planning to do. It's best for me to take her und for you to stay here to guard zhe house. I'm entrusting Berlin vith you as you did me."

Germany slowed and nodded, watching his brother leave with Kyrussia into the gray. Prussia got into the car and waited for Kyrussia to take the seat beside him, putting the key in the ignition and driving as fast as he could to the nearest place with a reliable boat.

China...

"Why do you need to use one of my ships?" China asked suspiciously.

"Zhere's no time to explain. Just lend us one und we'll be on our way." Prussia urged.

"I don't know. It's a fishing boat and we need those."

"Please, we'll return it as soon as we get back!" Kyrussia's voice squeaked.

"Where are you planning on going?"

"My home."

China thought about it for a moment. Kyrussia lashed out and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him close.

"If you don't do zhis for me now, I'll make sure to add you to my little collection of countries in zhe future."

"O-okay! I'll escort you to your home." He stammered and led them to the closest ship...

_"Ore-sama nikki, tori gatsu piyo nichi. I don't know what to think at the moment. It's like someone threw me off a cliff and expects me to climb up after I reached the bottom. Why is he so desparate to claim me? Isn't having Urali and Keira enough? I guess not._

"_I'm on a fishing ship with Prussia and China. The air, it wasn't like this when I first crossed to invade the westerners. It wasn't so foreboding and sinister. I know General Winter as well as he does and I know the wrath he can cause. Both me and Keira do as he visits us regularly._

_"So when he warned us of General Winter, I have to admit I got scared. While the General helped us with training better, more efficient soldiers, he has also had his moments of destruction too. Below 0 blizzards, crops iced over, knee high snows, the souls who wandered off into the white unknown and never returned, little children freezing to death. Sometimes even the waters bordering my home would freeze over_."

Kyrussia looked up from her diary and clenched her pen tightly, then continued writing.

"_Just like today."_

"We can walk from here." She called over to Prussia.

"Are you sure? Vouldn't it be dangerous? It might be thin ice."

"I've led a whole army across zhe Path of Ice. I've fought battles along zhe frozen Crimson Sea. I've set up base in zhis very spot vhen it was covered. I know vhat I'm doing."

Prussia took this in and looked to China.

"We'll walk. From zhe sounds of it, we aren't very far."

"Alright, just tell me when you are ready to head back."

"_Danke, _China."

He let them off and went into the cabins of the ship to keep warm. As they walked, memories were brought back to Prussia. Separation from his brother and sister, the treatment he recieved from Russia, the coldness he endured those long, grueling years. He never thought Kyrussia came from such a place. And here they were, walking along what she called the Path of Ice over a seemingly bottomless sea.

Ahead of them was nothing but white. There was no color whatsoever. That is, until they were able to just barely see dark gray shapes in the distance.

"Zhat's..."

"My home."

They stepped onto the land, but Prussia didn't feel anymore safe than he was on ice. Something was watching them. To ignore this haunting feeling Prussia did a little sightseeing, but there wasn't much of a sight to see. There were trees, sure, and they were tall, but they weren't anything too special. At least, not until he saw the scars on them.

Numerous markings scathed the barks of the trees and decorated them in a grotesque way. Not only that, but spots of red painted the trunks and made them a sort of rust color. Only in the scars was he able to see the brightness of it.

"Zhis forest has seen much in zhese few centuries. I've battled so many here zhat even zhe trees are bathed in blood. Even zhey bare battle scars from the times zhey've protected me from harm."

They continued until they came across a little town. Everything was silent and still. A low howl whistled through the streets, but nothing else could be seen nor heard. Snow crunched under their feet as they wandered along the roads as fresh snow flakes dropped to cover the tracks made. That's when they heard it. Faint chants replacing the soft laughter of the General. That's when they saw it. A large crowd, possibly the entire town, all gathered in the square. Kyrussia grabbed Prussia's hand and guided him through the people, who were packed in tight, eager to see what was going on. She stopped suddenly once they made their way to the center and he didn't need to ask why.

Before them was a guillotine and Russia standing by Keira, who had her foot on an unknown person's head in the guillotine. Russia spotted them and smiled gently.

"So, you decided to show up. Maybe now you've realized the right choice and will just surrender to me, _da_?"

"Russia, vhat's zhis about?" Kyrussia growled.

"What is this about? Isn't it obvious? It's your welcome home party! Everyone loves coming home to those who care about them," He gave her a cold look. "And everyone loves parties, _da? _Keira, why don't you show your sister what she's missing?"

Keira lifted her boot off of the person's head and muttered something in Keiran. When they didn't respond she cruelly kicked them and repeated this order with a more deadly tone. The person slowly looked up and had blood dripping from a cut on their bottom lip.

"Toshi!" Kyrussia shouted and made a step forward.

"Ah ah! One more step and we'll have to _cut_ this party short," Russia warned and chuckled softly at his own joke. "Now that you've had enough time to think I will ask you this: **y_ou will become one with Mother Russia, da_**?"

"Why does it matter?" She hissed.

"Why does it not? It gets lonely living in a big home all by yourself. I'm sure you can sympathize with me on that, _Kuro_. You have felt loneliness, right? That's why you went out to collect the westerners, _right_?" His voice intensified. "That's why you went through all this trouble to attack Prussia, _right_?! That's why you didn't want your siblings to become independent, _**RIGHT**?!_"

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" Kyrussia covered her ears.

"Eh? I seemed to have hit a soft spot. _Ochyen kharasho._ Maybe we can finally get somewhere."

"Hey leave her alone!" Prussia shouted.

"Why? I haven't even done anything to her," he tilted his head, "**_yet_**."

"Stop being so mean, Russia! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Why? Unless Canada somehow gets more territory I have no choice but to get the whole world to become one with Mother Russia. Then I'll never be alone again because you'll all be my friends. _Riiiight_?" He laughed when Kyrussia demanded that he be quiet again. "You're so cute when your in distress, Kyrussia. Maybe I should just keep talking so you can continue entertaining me before we finish this, _da?_"

"I told you to leave her alone!" Prussia insisted.

"Why?"

Prussia lost his temper and leapt at the larger country. In an attempt to hit him, Prussia winced as Russia caught his hand and held on with a strong grip. He felt his fingertips go cold as they lost circulation, but Russia just smiled at him.

"You tried this when you demanded I let you go back to Germany, remember? It didn't work then _**and it won't work now**._" He threw his hand to one side and brought his pipe to Prussia's head.

Prussia fell back, stunned by the blow, and crumbled into the snow.

"_You always talked about how your God would come and save you from my control. Now I ask you the same thing I did back then. **Where. Is. Your. God. Now?**"_ Russia rose his pipe once again.

Before he could bring it down onto the limp nation's body, Kyrussia jumped in and stopped him from doing so. Russia halted mid-swing and froze. For a minute they stared into each other's eyes, fiery red ones to icy purple ones. Ivan puffed out some chilly air and watched his breath turn white before bringing his pipe to his side.

"So...you really don't want to become one with me? After all I did for you? I was generous enough to let you continue staying with Germany instead of simply taking you with me. I thought he wanted you to stay because you were still being held as a prisoner. I know better than to try an take someone's prey. When I saw you and Prussia getting along I figured that you were no longer a prisoner after all." A dark aura wrapped around him and his eyes became a deep violet. "I remember when you were just a little child, all alone and lost in the winter night. You didn't know what to do or have anywhere to go, so you just sat in the snow crying. Originally you belong to me, but I let you go because I knew that we would meet again and I would have another chance. Lo and behold, here we are.

"Tell me, why do you care for Prussia so much? Is it because you think he cares about you too? You know he only turned to you because Miss Hungary denied him any affection. If you hadn't come along Prussia might have been able to be with Miss Hungary. So, in a sense of logic, it's **_your_ **fault he got his heart broken. He just blames it on **_himself_ **because he doesn't want to make **_you_ **feel bad."

Kyrussia looked down at Prussia, who lay still in the white blanket. Blood trickled from his head, but he was still breathing. Russia continued with what he had to say and enjoyed every moment.

"You're a really silly girl for letting your heart lead you. Maybe you should have just accepted that you'll always be alone to save you the pain. But if you become one with me again then you'll never have to worry about being alone. You'll have me, Keira, Urali and General Winter to keep you company. So, what do you say?"

She didn't respond. Russia's scarf fluttered in the wind as he waited patiently. Waiting. _Waiting. _In a split second she dove for his pipe and delivered the same blow he did to Gilbert. While it didn't knock him down it did make him take a few steps forward. When she saw this she jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck under his scarf. Russia tried to stand, but was pulled back down as the tightness of her grip choked him. Moscow pulled on Kyrussia's waist to get her off and had to have Keira assist in making her release the husky man. Once Kyrussia's hold was loosened, Russia took the advantage of shoving her completely off and into Keira and Moscow's grasp.

"I take that as a _nyet_?"

"I'd rather die zhan be one vith you." She spat on the ground near his feet.

"Is that so? Very well."

That's when he was attacked a second time by Prussia, who had regained consciousness and tried the same tactic Kyrussia did. Because he was heavier he had more of a success in bringing Ivan to his knees, but this was short lived. Russia regained possession of his pipe and flipped Prussia over his back, grabbing him again and pulling one of his arms behind his back while placing the frozen steel across his throat.

"**_Seichas_**!"

An dark unknown figure let go of the rope and the blade fall with a sickening _thop_! Blood soaked through the basket and onto the white snow, dyeing it a syrupy maroon. Kyrussia let out a squeak of terror and fought hard to escape when she flew forward after her captors let her go. Tears flooded her eyes and she didn't even try to keep them back.

Russia smiled twistedly at her as she knelt on the ground in front of him, "Your queen is dead, Kyrussia. Now you can have my president rule over you and we'll be together forever and _ever_ and _**ever**!"_

_"V_hy vould you do zhis?" Kyrussia sobbed.

"Everything is _falling_ into place, _da_?" Again he let out a quiet _ufufufu_ at his mockery and looked around. "I see General Winter visits you anyways. But is he an ally to you as he is to me?"

Kyrussia couldn't answer as she was overcome with grief. Russia glared at her and pushed Prussia to her, watching distantly as he stumbled and collapsed to his hands and knees.

"You are both weak. You cling onto something like loyalty like it's a life line. Neither of you have experienced true loneliness. _**I was a fool for believing you could ever feel what I do,**" _He growled and turned to his two companions. "Keira! Moscow! Come!"

"_Da_."

They left the crowd, the square, the land and disappeared into the white nothingness. Prussia coughed a few times, droplets of red falling from his lips, before crawling to Kyrussia's side and taking her in his arms. She threw herself at him and cried helplessly in his shoulder. He didn't say anything, but softly stroked her white hair and tried not to get blood on her. The towns people went to Toshi's decapitated body and removed her from the guillotine, leaving only the stained snow as a symbol of her death. Kyrussia looked up and tried to break away from Prussia's hold, but he kept her back as they carried her off into the opposite direction.

"_You can't take her! You can't! Bring her back here damnit!" _She screamed.

They didn't listen and continued taking her queen's body and head to the one place she wished had never been created.

The Red Crevasse.

Kyrussia fought to get away from Prussia so she could follow them, but Prussia continued to hold her back. He knew that she didn't need to see her queen, the woman who did so much to make her so great, be thrown into such a horrible place. He pulled her into his body and comforted her all he could. All he could muster to say was,

"Shhh...it'll be okay. I vill protect you from zhe vinter. I vill keep you safe."

* * *

If you kept with the story for this far I thank you! Like German, I am not a Russian master. If there are any Russian readers who see some mistakes please tell me so I can make them right.

Russian:

_Ochyen kharasho_ - Very good.

_Nyet_ - No.

**_Seichas!_** - Now!

Also, for those who do not know, a crevasse is a deep trench-like hole in ice.


	14. TGPN 14: Eye of the Tiger

"Are you sure you vant to go? Russia vill be zhere und I don't want you to get upset with his presence." Germany looked at Kyrussia with concerned blue eyes.

"I'm sure. I need to settle something vith him und zhe only way to do zhat is to meet him halfway."

Germany grunted and put on his coat. Prussia spoke about what happened the previous day when they returned and he couldn't help but feel that it had something to do with him. The only reason Russia reacted immaturely is because he denied him.

"Very well. Is Prussia ready?"

"Here I am!" He called and slid down the balcony. "Berlin is ready too, right?"

"Right!" She laughed.

"How many times have I told you not to do zhat? You're going to break it before it is able to get old."

"Are implying I'm fat?" He gasped. "I'm not America vhere I eat hamburgers every meal of zhe day! I am zhe awesome Prussia; vurst eating, beer loving, pancake hero!"

"Zhat's right!" Berlin chirped.

Kyrussia giggled and Prussia felt a sense of contentment in seeing her happy today.

"So are we going to stand here talking about Usa-chan's veight problems or are we going to go to zhe meeting?"

"Get in zhe car!" Germany shouted.

Prussia smiled nervously and quickly got in with Berlin and Kyrussia. Germany sighed and did the same, making sure everything was situated before starting the engine and driving out of the driveway...

Today the meeting was to be held in Vienna. Prussia wasn't too thrilled to hear that he would be paying a visit to Austria, but Germany gave him the same lecture each time they went to a meeting anyways. This time it was more stern and the threat was believable as well.

They parked in front of the great building and piled out to see that some of the countries were already there. Prussia did his best to lag behind as he wasn't too eager to see Roderich's snobby thing he called a face, but he failed when Germany barked at him to go in front of them.

"I don't vant you trying to run back into zhe car like last time." He grumbled.

"Vhat? Hungary had her frying pan out und I tell you she was going formy blood!"

"Forward, now!"

"_Ja ja_!"

Kyrussia paid no mind to the brothers as they quarreled and distracted herself by looking around on the inside of the hall. Everything was exquisite and well put together, but she expected nothing less from a girly man like Austria. He had been her original target until Hungary stepped in and saved him, so she settled with taking over the stronger of the two. It wasn't until she defeated Denmark did she decide on Prussia, but to get to him she must go through his little brother. It was easy until she got to the heart of it all.

Her mind went back to the night they first met and she blushed as she remembered seeing him in the moonlight.

"Hey Kyrussia, vhat's vith zhe look?" Prussia grinned.

"Look?" She tried to act confused.

"You know, zhe look Italy gets when he talks about," Prussia put his hand up and closed his eyes, "pastaaaaa~!"

"No!" Germany cried in despair.

"Did-a someone say pastaaaa~?" A joyful voice cheered.

"Big brother Italy!" Berlin ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"Ahh~!" Italy picked her up and showed her to Romano. "_Fratello_! Lookit how tall she is-a now! It won't-a be long until she's all-a grown up."

"Ah-huh...that's-a nice." Romano said as he took her.

"Roma!" She hugged his neck and he blushed lightly.

"_Mia piccola bambina,_ you have gotten bigger since we've last seen each other." He smiled lightly. "It almost-a makes me forget you belong to that-a potato-eating bastard you call-a brother."

"You realize I'm right here, right?" Germany crossed his arms.

"_Si_, I know." Romano said bluntly as he gave Berlin a little kiss on the forehead.

"Romanoooo~!" Another loud voice called.

"Oh great." Romano groaned.

"Big brother Spain!" Berlin squealed.

"Oooh I see little Berlin came today too! _Hola, mi pequena nina!_ _Como estas hoy_?" Spain grinned.

"Ah...ah...oh!" Her eyes lit up. "_Muy bien, gracias hermano_!"

"Ha ha see Romano? Even a little girl like her can learn Spanish easily!" Spain praised and patted her head.

"But it isn't near as good as French, _j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas?"_ France laughed.

"_Si, oui, ja!_" Berlin cheered.

"I think you've let her spend too much time vith zhe three of you." Germany mumbled to Prussia.

"Vhen you say you want her out of zhe house she goes vherever I go."

Germany thought about that and shook his head in disapproval.

"But I monitor zhe child-safety of our adventures! How is zhat possible you ask? Because I-"

"Am the awesome Prussia. Oh! Would you look at that! I remembered his trademark phrase." A playful voice giggled behind them.

Everyone slowly turned to face Russia with his group compiled of the Baltics, Ukraine, Belarus, his three cities Moscow, Stalingrad and Leningrad, as well as his two countries Urali and Keira.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He breathed softly and his eyes centered solely on Kyrussia, who was at the front of everyone.

"Not at all. We were just leaving." She felt his stare bore into her soul and gathered the courage to meet his gaze.

The two countries had a stand off until Prussia came up behind Kyrussia and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Save it for the meeting, _Fredericka_." He whispered.

"Fredericka! Yes, I shall remember that name for when I-" he was stopped by Moscow doing the same thing to him. "Very well, I will do the same."

Belarus saw this and grabbed Russia's arm in response to her rival's act of affection. Stalingrad lured Moscow away from Russia and they stood among the Baltics, who were trembling with fear as Leningrad stood over their shoulders. Kyrussia turned on her heels and led her group away from the Russian man into the meeting room...

"I didn't quite expect very many people to be here." England chuckled nervously as he sensed the dangerous air locked up in the room. "But no matter! I would like to thank everyone for being able to make it today! For our first act of business I would like to ask our three gentleman of how progress is going rehabilitating our lost countries."

Japan was the first to rise with Roiska.

"Things are going well for us. I have been able to successfully help renovate some of Roiska's buildings and in return he has been able to assist me with organizing different events that will be taking place. So far everything is running very smoothly."

"I would like to personally thank Japan for taking me in when no one else did. _Arigato, Nihon._" Roiska bowed as he sat back down.

England looked down at his papers, "Okay, Russia?"

Russia stood with Urali and Keira, a cheery smile on his face.

"It is almost winter, _da_? Keira and I are doing all we can to help Urali adjust to the freezing temperatures ahead of time before it really starts to hit us. _I can't have one of my countries weak when that time comes_." He gasped and whispered something to Keira. She nodded and faced the countries when she was only speaking to one.

"We are also graciously vaiting for Kyrussia's decision on becoming one vith us." Her tone was colder than the ice she lived in and the deadly glint in her blind eye made Kyrussia stir with uneasiness.

"I see. Thank you for your report, Russia. Germany?" England was more than ready to get finished with what was going on.

Germany and Prussia got up with Kyrussia and the taller man nodded.

"We have been able to unite Prussia vith Kyrussia und for zhe time being zhey are bonded vith an alliance zhey put between zhem. Vhile she still retains control of her conquered countries, we accept her as a member of our home." He sat back down.

"Is that all then? Good now we can-"

"_Nein_! I have something to say!" Kyrussia insisted.

"Is that so?"

"No she doesn't. She's going to sit back down und keep her mouth shut." Prussia said sternly.

"Ivan Braginski, I'm calling you out in front of everyone to announce zhat I, Fredericka "Kuro" Starkesilovik, am declaring war against you!"

Silence befell everyone around the table and Russia looked up at her with undeniable innocence.

"_You _declare _war _against _me_?" He laughed.

"Did you not hear me? Or do you not take me seriously?"

"Oh I hear you and I take you with all the seriousness I have. I'm just wondering if that is wise of you."

"I want to have zhe pleasure of beating you myself."

"Leave big brother alone!" Belarus shouted.

"_Muhljag!_" Kyrussia snapped. "Unless you wish to return to me, I recommend you keep silent."

Natalia did as she was told and said nothing more. Russia looked at her then at Kyrussia in disbelief.

"So you're serious about it, _da_? This is a surprise. Someone as small as you against someone as big as me. Fine, I will accept your challenge."

"As if you had a choice."

"But I have a question, how do you expect to win if it's just you?"

"It won't be just her. I'm joining in on it too." Hungary went over to Kyrussia's side.

"As are we." France walked with Spain to her.

"Don't forget me now!" Denmark shouted and ran to where them.

"I had a feeling I'd be pulled into this somehow. Oh well." England sighed, but went to them as well.

"I'm going to take part too." Germany stood.

"Ludwig?" Prussia looked up at him.

When he didn't say anything, he also went beside his brother and grinned.

"Zhen zhat means I'm going to fight too! Of course zhe side vith awesomeness is always going to win!" He stood tall.

"Ah, excuse me, I would like to volunteer too." A quiet voice murmered.

"Eh? Canada?" Kyrussia found him sitting quietly by America.

"You see, I figured this would be the best way for thanking you for helping me against Spain. I don't know what I would have done without your rigorous, violent military drills." He held on tightly to Kumajiro.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"That's Canada." Kyrussia nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Canada."

"I guess if you're feeling up to it I'll gladly take you."

"Okay!" Canada quickly got up and accidentally bumped America's arm as he made his way to Kyrussia.

"Dude, are you sure this place isn't haunted or something? First I get the chills like someone was by me then something hits me and nothing's there!" America shivered.

Russia and his group pushed back their chairs and met their opponents on the opposite of the table.

"I can't wait to see your pathetic faces in shock when I win." He smiled.

"Zhen be ready to be disappointed, Russia..."

After the meeting and back at the Beilschmidt house, Prussia found Kyrussia in her room working on a large piece of fabric. He stepped in, careful not to disturb her, and watched for a moment.

"Vhat are you working on zhere?"

She looked up at him, "My flag. I lost my other one, so I'm remaking it."

He went and sat by her.

"_Kesesesese!_ I think I know how to help you! Leave zhis to me!" He took the fabric and ran into his room.

"H-hey! Give me zhat back!" Kyrussia reached out for him, but stopped and put her hands back in her lap. "Vhat got him all riled up so suddenly? I svear if he tries to screw up meine flag I'm going to show him vhat happens vhen you mess vith my things."

Downstairs Germany sat at the fireplace with Berlin. He wondered how he got into this mess in the first place and tried to decide if it was the right thing to have said no to Russia. He jumped when loud footsteps stampeded down the stairs.

"Oi! Vest! Look at zhis awesome flag I made for Kyrussia!" He held it up and proudly waved it around.

"It looks like yours, Prussia." Germany raised his eye brow.

"Exactly! Zhat way she can always carry me around no matter vhat battle she goes in!" He stared at his creation and smiled. "So vhen she looks at it she'll think of me."

"Vhat was zhat?"

"Nothing! I got to go show zhis to her!" He flew back up the stairs again.

Berlin watched as he did this and smiled.

"_Bruder_ has been in a good mood since zheir alliance."

"A very good mood at zhat." He sighed.

"It's nice to see him so happy."

Upstairs Prussia nearly slid on the floor as he paraded into Kyrussia's room. He held it behind his back and leaned forward so that only his head was seen through the doorway.

"Kyru~ssia, guess vhat?" He smirked.

"Vhat is it? Are you going to give my flag back now?" She looked up at him with worry.

"Vhat's vith zhe long face? I made you're flag super awesome, trust me you'll be thanking me majorly for helping you out vith zhis."

She got up and walked over to him. "Cut zhe talk und show me already!"

He stepped into the room, but rotated so that he still faced her as she tried to get to the flag. They did a little dance for a while until she got him cornered. Prussia's grin got wider and he brought the flag from behind his back.

"Ta-da! See zhis? Do you know vhat zhis is?"

"My flag!" She gasped and brought out the bottom so she could get a better view.

"Zhat's right! Und not just any flag, zhe most awesome flag to ever be waved in zhe whole entire world! I bound your leg vith a tattered version of your old one, but I also saved it too so I used zhe snakes from zhat design. Pretty awesome right?"

Tears ran down Kyrussia's cheeks and Prussia froze. He put his hand under her chin and gently had her look up.

"Vhat's wrong? Do you not like it? I know it isn't an exact replica of your original, but it was zhe best I could do vith vhat I had."

"_Nein_, it isn't because I don't like it. I'm crying because I love it. It's zhe nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She smiled gratefully up at him.

"Really?" Prussia wiped her tears away. "Zhen... I want you to carry it vith pride. I worked very hard on it, so don't let it go to waste."

"I won't I promise."

At that moment they realized how close they were. They looked into each other's eyes and Prussia slowly brought in the flag to bring Kyrussia even closer. Because he was taller than she was, he leaned down a little and shivered as the tips of their noses touched. His heart beat wildly as their lips barely brushed.

They both jumped back from each other as footsteps resonated through the halls toward the room.

"Hey, we need to get a battle plan ready." Germany said as he stood by the door.

"R-right! A strategy!" Prussia stammered.

"We'll be right zhere." Kyrussia looked down to the side.

"_Ja_." Germany said nothing more.

Once he was gone Prussia and Kyrussia both turned as red as tomatoes and smiled nervously.

"_Keheheheh_, zhat was unexpected." She chuckled.

"_Ja_, zhat vould have been zhe most awkvard thing ever." He agreed.

"I guess we should be going to meet Germany, huh?"

"I guess we should."

They both gravitated toward the door, at one point trying to go through at the same time. When they noticed what they were trying to do they leapt back and another round of strangeness occurred.

"Ladies first." Prussia extended his arm.

"First come first served." Kyrussia put her hands behind her back.

"Age before beauty."

"Oh someone go already." Frederick sighed as he walked by.

They both made a way to go through at the same time. This involved some contact, which made Prussia a bit squeamish. In the halls they stayed on opposite sides of the walls and didn't do much talking then either. They gradually made it to a grand room which maps and different models, a battle room.

"Zhis is amazing." Kyrussia said in awe.

"Vhat zhis?" Prussia mumbled as he looked around. "It's just a room. I mean, it can't be as awesome as me."

She stopped and looked up at him with a kind grin.

"Of course not. Zhe real thing is way better zhan a simple map."

"If you two are finished chatting we have work to do." Germany called.

They quickly took their seats around a map on a table with little figurines.

"Now, Kyrussia, you are zhe only one who knows most about our opponents. Tell me everything you know und I will devise a plan to make sure we hit every weak point zhey have."

"It's pointless really. Zhere's a reason Keira isn't targeted often." She looked at the map disdainfully. "Vhatever we do it'll be useless."

"We can try." Prussia looked to her.

"But it won't make up for vhat she might have planned. Keira has vhat is called zhe eye of zhe tiger. She focuses only on winning rather on being a "team player" or being sympathetic to her opponent. Vhen calling zhe shots she can be merciful, but vhen she's zhe one being told vhat to so she strikes vithout a second thought. My army is known for our power as individuals, hers is notorious for her group ambushes.

"Her more famous tactic is zhe stilyekrieg, or silent war in Keiran. It's inspired by Germany's blitzkreig, but more deadly. Zhe stratagem is composed of a group of skilled snipers or military mercs encircling zheir unsuspected prey, taking out soldiers vith such precision und silence zhat you'd never know vhat hit you."

"Zhat's impossible. Nothing can be so quiet und surreal." Germany rejected.

"Zhat's vhat I said too, until I witnessed first hand vhat her men could do. Zhey can adapt to any environment and blend in with the background with such ease. My army uses vhat is given to zhem, hers uses vhat is available."

"It sounds like we're really in for it." Prussia groaned and leaned back in his chair.

"All we have to do is try to counter zhat attack, should she use it." Frederick pointed out.

"Zhe question is, how?" Germany questioned...

The USSR anthem played quietly on an old phonograph as Russia waited quietly. He quickly looked up once Keira walked into the room.

"Ah, _Sieghild_. It it so good to see you looking as healthy as ever." He smiled.

"Thank you, Russia." She stood on the other side of the table.

"I've heard much about your magnificent reputation in warfare. I cannot wait to see what you can do and be amazed as our enemies drop like flies in the cold."

Keira mumbled softly, but said nothing. Russia continued smiling and looked to Moscow.

"My capital is ready for anything you have planned for us. As are her brothers too, right _Romashka_?"

"_Da_." She smiled at him and then glanced to two figures by her. "Stalingrad and Leningrad are also eager to hear what you have to say."

Her brothers both had wavy light blond hair, the same shade as their sister's, with identical lavender eyes. However one of her brothers, Leningrad, had a much colder tint and occasionally would glare at Russia as he played with Moscow's fingers. Moscow desperately tried to ignore these looks from her brother, but kept smiling as to not cause a disturbance.

"Oh, but I must first say this. The Baltics aren't going to be participating so you'll have fewer men to work with. I hope that isn't a problem for you, Keira."

"Of course not. Vhat I have is just fine." Keira's eyes glittered in the dim light. "My decisions in zhis war are absolute. However, feel free to make any necessary changes to ensure our victory, Russia."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you followed the story this far, yay you! Like any of the translations I am not an expert.

Italian:

_Fratello_ - Brother

_Mia piccola bambina_ - My little child

Spanish:

_Hola, mi pequena nina!_ _Como estas hoy?_ - Hello, my little girl! How are you today?

_Muy bien, gracias hermano!_ - Very good, thank you brother!

French:

_j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas_? - I am right, am I not?

Kyrussian:

_Muhljag!_ - Keep silent!

Some extras:

_Sieghild_ - Keira's real name.

_Romashka_ - Moscow's real name.


	15. TGPN 15: War?

"_I am not believing this. I thought it would have only taken a little time."_

_"There isn't much to be said about it."_

_"This war is going to go on unless we attack first. We've done our waiting, now it's time we bring it to them."_

_"Right, does anyone know of a perfect place to set up an attack?"_

_"I do."_

_"Good. We will meet them there..."_

A year passed and before they knew it January had settled in. Since then, war between Russia and Kyrussia waged violently. Each of them had their own allies, but Kyrussia had the most supporters. This did not bother Russia much. He knew that strength didn't always come in numbers. There was an advantage to having one of the most feared countries on his side. Keira was steadfast and ready for anything the war threw at her and her army had the least casualties out of everyone combined.

"Eet is like she commands zee Immortals or somezing," France sighed as he swirled his wine in the glass.

"Not only that but she isn't showing any signs of breaking," England ran his hand through his hair. "I'm seriously beginning to think we have no chance at this. Not with her army still standing strong."

"There must be a way to lower her numbers." Denmark encouraged.

"Zhat's right! We just need to think harder und deeper! Everything has a weakness, so she isn't as different as any of us." Prussia brought his hand down hard onto the table.

"Actually, Gilbert, she is different. She has a much more advanced military. If you haven't been paying attention, have you seen the weapons they use? They have at least four with them at a time!" England pointed out.

"She is something, isn't she?" Germany smirked a bit.

"Something else if you ask me."

"Come on we can't give up!" Spain tried to perk them up. "We haven't lost just yet, so there's no reason to act like there isn't any hope left."

"Spain's right! We have to keep giving it our all!" Prussia pointed at Canada. "Birdie! What do you think our next move should be?"

"Well, I was sort of thinking we could set up an ambush for them." Canada said quietly.

"Brilliant!"

"Zat just might work. What do you all think?" France scanned everyone.

"I will go with anything that'll help us cut her army's number in half." Hungary grinned.

Everyone agreed with Canada's idea until Prussia looked over at Kyrussia. He noticed that she wasn't her usual eager self. Slowly he put a hand on her cheek to get her attention.

"Are you okay vhat's wrong?"

"I'm fine! Just listening to all of your opinions is all." She said in a dreary tone.

When she moved her face from his hand he clenched his fist and pounded the table again.

"We have to do anything und everything to veaken Keira's hold. Doing so just might turn zhe tables on zhem. We just got to! It's important we win zhis!"

"Why?" England looked up at him.

Prussia wasn't ready for that question. He desperately tried to come up with an excuse for why, but also tried to keep it anonymous as well.

"Well...see...here's zhe thing...if we do let Russia win zhen...zhen...ahh...let me thing for a sec."

"Oh-ho, I think I figured this out."

The albino nearly forgot how to breath then the Englishman smiled knowingly at him. He blushed hard and did all he could to hide it. He sat down and covered his mouth with one hand, but that just made his cheeks get redder. A wave of relief crashed over him as France gave England a good knock to the head.

"We didn't ask for what you figured out Mr. Buzzkill." France winked at Prussia when no one was looking.

Of course he would be the one of the first to know what was going on with his friend's heart, but Prussia trusted that he knew better than to rat him out. He wasn't ready for the truth just yet nor was he prepared for another heart-break. Though he was still getting over the previous incident, he was also impatient to start over again. He didn't know exactly why. All he knew was that dwelling on the past was dangerous for him and he definately didn't want to go down that road.

"Thanks. Now, a word from our general." Prussia put a hand on Kyrussia's arm.

"Right. Thank you, Prussia." Kyrussia cleared her throat, but made sure the hat she had on made her face not so visible. "I like zhe idea Canada has vith zhe ambush. However, like England so frankly pointed out, Keira is more developed in militarism. Fortunately for us, we do have a lead in front of her und zhat is experience."

"But what does that have to do with cutting down her numbers?" England argued.

"Simple, zhe more experience the easier it will be to see zheir veaknesses. Granted Keira's is more difficult to see, but I have a feeling zhat soon it will be visible to us with no problem at all."

"Vhat I have to ask is when do we head out?" Germany crossed his arms.

"Tonight. I want to be able to get a head start before zhem."

"Where will it be?" Hungary asked.

"Zhe Crimson Sea. Our final battle will be at zhe Crimson Sea.."

Prussia did his best to stay inconspicuous as he drifted from hall to hall. Everyone decided to stay at his place, so he barely got anytime to himself let alone with Kyrussia. This irritated him a bit, but he knew it was easier than having to wait for them to group at a specific time and place.

To be honest, he was having problems. Another good thing about having all 6 of them under the same roof is that he would be able to go to Hungary. At a time like this, she was understanding and willing to listen to anything he had to say. Most times she would smile and help with things to say to Kyrussia when he would get tongue-tied.

"I just don't know vhat to do anymore." He put his face in his hands, muffling his speech. "I've never had so much trouble talking to a girl. It's just so...wow."

"I hear you. At times like that you probably don't even need to say anything. Let your actions do the talking. I'm sure she'd rather that than having you waste your breath."

"France says that words are like keys to a woman's heart."

"You actually take advice from someone like him? No wonder you haven't hit it off with her yet." She patted his back. "Just be yourself. It's obvious she likes you for who you are."

"Vhat did you say?" He lifted up his face.

"Don't worry about what to say. Worry about how you act. If what you're doing is making her happy then keep doing it. If it's upsetting ask her what you're doing wrong. Be honest with her."

Prussia linked his fingers together and propped his elbows on his knees. He pondered this long in his mind and let it sink in. This all seemed a bit far-fetched in a sense that, to him, was impossible.

"Does Austria do zhis a lot vith you?" He inquired.

"If you plan on using him as an example for what you should do, then yes."

"If I want to have a chance vith her, does zhat mean I'll have to be like him?" He shuddered at the thought of Austria in particular.

"Only if you want to annoy her. She doesn't seem to fond of him either."

"Good." He sighed and pressed the heels of his hands on his knees. "All I want is to be her world und for her to be in mine."

"That's why you're wanting to win this?"

"_Ja_. If I don't zhen she'll be taken from me. I don't think I could live vith zhat again. I know vhat Russia can be like on a personal level und I don't want her to go through zhat."

He got up and smiled at her.

"Thanks. I don't know vhat I'd do or vhere I'd be vithout you."

Hungary watched him leave and began brushing out her hair with her fingers. She closed her eyes and listened to the gratitude in his voice replay over and over in the air. His words lingered like the frost on the window pane.

"He has matured a lot." She whispered to herself. "Is that really the man I turned down? I guess it doesn't matter now. If he's happy then I'll be happy for him too..."

In town, Prussia had decided to get something nice for Kyrussia. He went to the same flower shop he stopped by a year ago and picked out some lush red roses. When recieving the flowers he lowered his face to them and took in their sweet aroma. _Just like her_. He thought and was surprised when the cashier chuckled quietly.

"You're back, huh? Who's the lucky lady getting these?" She put her chin on her hand.

"Oh, a friend." He dug into his pocket to fish out some money.

"Red roses for a friend? She must be a pretty close one then." The cashier shook her head when he held out his hand. "It's on the house today. I'm sure she'll enjoy these."

"_Danke_!" Prussia ran out of the store to avoid being seen as suspicion could arise. That was the last thing he needed.

He took the long way home as he needed to come up with things to say. He wasn't sure if he should confess right away or if he should wait or if he should ever at all. In a way he was scared to death. _Vhat if she doesn't like me back_? He feared. _I don't think I could ever get over zhat. Vhat do I do? I feel like I'm drowning here!_

"Kyrussia, I really like you. Ugh, _nein_, zhat's too straight forward. Okay let's try zhis. Kyrussia, you complete me und are mein light. _Nein!_ Too vauge. Umm...alright how about zhis. Kyrussia, vanna be your vorld. _Nein_! Too cliché." He grabbed his hair with one hand. "Zhis is harder zhan I thought. It was so easy vhen it was Hungary."

He kicked a rock in his path and kept trudging along. The sun sunk down into the horizon to get ready to go to sleep, but he didn't care. He kind of hoped that they had already left without him so he could have more time to think. In his mind he knew she wouldn't do that to him. She needed him to be by her side and, to be honest with himself, he needed her too.

The more the thought about it the more complicated it got. He scoffed as he realized how much of a romantic drama this had all become. In a way it was as if he were stuck in a dream that never ended. Yet he still wanted to have her by him and the same thing popped up. Did she feel the same for him as he did for her? Is this all a waste of both of their time? Was she thinking of him right now like he was of her?

In fact, she was wondering about him and of the same things he was worried about. Kyrussia sat by her window and watched the dusk take the place of the noon and everything change as darkness fell. She hadn't seen Prussia since the end of the meeting, so she had no real reason to go out and wander the house. Sometimes they would walk the halls together and talk about anything, others they'd go into the front room and just sit in front of the fire. As long as they were together she was happy.

_Does he feel happy with me too_? She reflected on this. _Do I annoy him much? Maybe I should try to talk a little less so he doesn't wish for me to shut up. _

"Are you out zhere somevhere? Vhen are you coming home?" She rested her head on her arms and viewed the stars shining out of the black. "_Dummkopf, _vhy did you have to leave at a time like zhis, vhen I really need you? You know I hate it vhen you make me miss you."

Prussia stopped by her door and listened quietly. Was Kyrussia talking about him? He stayed quiet for a while longer, but when nothing happened he walked into the room and hid the roses behind his back like he did with her flag.

"Ahem, K-Kyrussia?" He pushed down the butterfly feeling in his stomach.

She quickly sat up and turned to him. When she saw him she got up and ran up to hug him, but let go after she realized what she did.

"Vhat was zhat about?"

"I'm just...happy to know you're back is all. Now we won't have to delay our plans." She brushed a strand of white hair from her face.

"Zhat's good. Here, I bought zhese for you." He held out the roses in front of her.

Kyrussia carefully took them with shaking hands and didn't know what to say. Prussia rubbed the back of his neck and did his best to fight the nervousness he was feeling. He brought out a bottle of wine and smiled awkwardly.

"I was also thinking zhat if we had time we could have some of zhis. I got it from France, so it's bound to be good."

"Ah, I don't think now is zhe time. I mean, we're going to be in battle soon."

"R-right." He put the bottle on her bed and attempted to sound as casual as possible. "So...I was sort of wondering...since zhis is our last time together before we head out tonight...we could try zhat thing we were going to do again?"

"Thing?"

"You know..._d-die_..." He looked to the side and blushed, "_die Küsse_."

Kyrussia nearly dropped the flowers as he said it. She bit her bottom lip and looked in the other way from which he gazed at and they didn't meet each other's eyes for a long time. Prussia waited patiently for her answer and was half expecting a no when she unhurriedly nodded. _She said yes!_

They got as far as coming in contact when Denmark ran in and nearly slipped on the floor. When he got up he used the doorway as a crutch and panted heavily.

"Ger...Germany says that...it's time to go!" He panted.

Prussia growled and picked up a nearby pillow, throwing as he turned around. Denmark was unprepared and took it in the face clumsily staggering back into the halls.

"I had a feeling zhat vould happen. I suppose we can't keep him waiting."

"_Nein_. I'll meet you zhere after I put zhese in a safe place."

"Fine." Gilbert gave her a small peck on the forehead before turning to leave.

Both of them were quite disappointed as they moved out with the others to China where they would board the ships once again...

On the shores of China all was silent. Not a soul stirred and not a word was spoken. It was like the stress that lingered in the air had squeezed the life out of everyone there. Prussia stood against the rails, his white hair waving with the sea winds as he looked over the edge at the bottomless water. Right then France came up and startled him by speaking.

"What's wrong? It's unusual for you to be so quiet," The Frenchman whispered.

"I don't know what to do. I don't feel as awesome as I should. I'm not sure if it's from the fear of going into war or facing her," He replied just as soft.

"Who, Kyrussia?"

"_Ja_. I guess I'm just afraid of rejection. I don't want it to happen again, you know?"

"_Non_, I don't know actually. What I do know is you should never let your fears control you."

"I know, but I would just be crushed if she turned me down like Elizabeta. If she did I would-"

"Everyone get down!" A young soldier shouted and at once everyone dropped to the floor.

A loud whistle was heard and then ear-splitting explosions shook the ship. Prussia was shoved against the railings on the first impact, but by the second he was nearly overboard. Luckily, Germany grabbed him and threw him to the center of the floor. After two more blasts, dead silence filled the air once again.

"They know we're here." Germany breathed.

"_Oui_, and not a moment too late." France tried to catch his breath.

"_Ay dios mio_! Did you feel the power of those? Incredible!" Spain exclaimed.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Germany ordered and looked up to the other ships.

No one was to be seen. It was as if everyone had just abandoned the boats and left no trace as to where they went. Low creaks caused the floorboards to vibrate and a jolt electrified every soldier as they were brought to an abrupt stop.

What they hit was ice.

Prussia lifted his head and gradually got to his feet to see Kyrussia already standing. She was shaken by the ambush, but she was safe. Soon enough they were let off the ships and onto the ice. Sub zero temperatures brought chills down everyone's spine as they followed Kyrussia out from the waters deeper into the white nothingness. It wasn't long before gray silhouettes formed along the horizon and marched closer into view. Soon enough Russia and his allies stood before her.

"Ah, Fredericka! I was wondering when you would get here." Russia called.

"You know as well as I did I vould show up, Ivan." She responded.

"I was hoping maybe you would have changed your mind and decide to surrender right now, _da_? It'll make this a lot easier on all of us, especially since we're planning on having this be our last fight and all."

"Zhat isn't going to happen. We're going through vith zhis to zhe end!"

"Zhat's right! You'll be kneeling before our awesome army of awesomeness!" Prussia grinned.

"We'll see about that." Russia said darkly.

Kyrussia said a silent prayer that their plan would work. A while ago after they left the boats several trained soldiers had departed to their stations. _If Russia can set up a good ambush, so can we_.

Rapidly they all felt the atmosphere shift and Kyrussia turned to see the flash of glass in the snow against the white sun. Before anyone had time to react the first shot was fired and the snow was stained with none other than Frederick's blood.

"Old Man Fritz!" Prussia cried in horror as his king slumped to the cold ground.

"You see what happens when you don't do as I say? People get hurt. People who you care deeply for." Russia called.

"You heartless bastard! I swear I'll make you pay for zhis!" Prussia shouted at the large man.

"You thought you could outsmart us? I am not thinking so."

"When we saw your men split up we sent out Keira's men to take them out. After they were dressed in their uniforms they had specific orders to take our your king." Belarus informed. "That is what happens when you mess with my big brother, you damn, cocky Prussian."

Prussia drew out his gun and aimed at Russia.

"Prussia, stop!" Germany reached out a hand to his brother.

Gilbert's hands shook with rage and terror which made his aim go off as he pulled the trigger. Instead of hitting Russia like he planned, he shot Moscow in the arm. She screamed in utter shock and pain not knowing what to do or even what happened. Ukraine took her in her arms to try and comfort her as best she could, whispering calm words to her in Russian then Ukrainian then Russian again.

Her injury upset Russia greatly and with that one shot, the war began.

* * *

Rough translations yay!

German:  
_die Küsse_ - the kiss.

Spanish:

_Ay dios mio! - _Oh my god!

Extras:

The Immortals was the name given to the Persian army whose military strength never reached under 10,000 men. Once one soldier was seriously wounded or sick they were immediately replaced. They were first commanded by Hydarnes and played important roles in Cyrus the Great's conquest of Babylon in 539 B.C, Cambyses II's conquest of Egypt in 525 B.C, and Darius I's invasion of India and Scythia in 520 B.C. They also went into the Battle of Thermopylae in 480 B.C and were apart of the Persian troops in Greece during 479 B.C under Mardonius. The title of "Immortals" was also used for the Sassanid army, Byzantine army, Napoleon's French Imperial Guards, and Iranian army.

In Germany, red roses are given to show romantic intentions, but carnations symbolize mourning and lilies/chrysanthemums are used at funerals. When visiting a German home, wine, if brought, must be imported from places such as France or Italy, as giving German wine is not viewed well and may be an insult to the host. However, bringing gifts like flowers or chocolates is welcomed. Just be sure not to bring the wrong kind of flora.


	16. TGPN 16: Winter

Soon bullets met flesh and everything went downhill fast. Everyone was out in the open. Not a place for safety was to be seen anywhere. Prussia did all he could to keep cover, but became worried when he couldn't find Kyrussia. Brave soldiers left and right were slaughtered and the white ice was painted red. There was a reason why the area was called the Crimson Sea and it didn't take long for him to find out. The waters sloshed red beneath the ice and his feet. Blood of those who passed today and in the past.

Each nation's military unit was unique in its own way, yet none stood out more than the Keirans. They fought not only with guns, but with hand-to-hand weapons, cutting down their enemies with such deadly precision and steadfastness. They acted like a pack of wolves, sometimes chasing down their prey and bringing them to a halt by using stilyekreig, encircling the enemy and going in for the kill. The soldiers also utilized the vastness of the area so that nobody, not even the Kyrussians, could escape from them.

Everything happened in slow motion. Still, he did all he could to search for her. Knowing she was safe would give him more than a reason to keep fighting. A way from where he stood Ukraine and Stalingrad protected the wounded Moscow from any upcoming enemies. To everyone's surprise, Katyusha was pretty good with the gun.

"It's just motherly instincts." Stalingrad told himself and continued dressing his sister's injury.

"Let me fight! I can do it you just got to let me!" Moscow struggled against her brother.

"_Nyet_, your wound is bad. That bullet really did a number to you." Stalingrad tore off a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her upper arm.

"You can't stop me! I'm fighting whether you want me to or not!" She got up and grabbed her AK-47.

"_Myla_, you should stay here!" Ukraine looked over her shoulder to see that she had already gone. "No! Stalingrad, cover me! We can't let her get hurt!"

"You can really tell Romashka was into the Soviet Union." Belarus growled as she threw a knife at one soldier's back while turning and shooting to her left.

"So? Your brother better stay away from my sister." Leningrad hissed.

"Your sister better keep from big brother!"

They glared at each other before turning and going in opposite directions. Germany saw this and saw it as an opportunity to get at one of them. That was his first plan before he saw a reddish silver glint in his eye, blinding him momentarily. His face burned as something sharp cut his lower cheek barely missing his eye until he realized who it was.

Keira got behind Germany before he had any time to react and brought her elbow hard onto his shoulder blade. He staggered forward, but regained his balance before she could land another hit. With his gun he knocked her away to keep the deadly, curved blades she had in both hands from his body. They were soaked in blood from those who she brought down, but her physical appearance was unscathed. They stood in front of each other before Germany made the first move and made an attempt to strike her with his fist.

With ease she used her forearm to intercept this attack and she backhanded him. This stunned him and she saw that, rapidly leaping towards him and grabbing his shoulder. When Germany heard the sliding of metal he caught her arm and held it up to see what had made that noise. Another knife protruded from her wrist and was intended to make its way into his abdomen had he allowed her to move him.

She tried this again and he seized her other arm, holding both over her head so that she couldn't do get to the guns that lay on each sides of her hips. Keira kicked her legs toward him, but he made sure to keep far enough away to avoid her.

"You didn't expect zhis, did you?" He chuckled.

Keira showed no apparent emotion as they stood silently with chaos around them. In a split second she crashed her forehead into his and he found himself on the freezing ground. He was about to reach for his gun that had slid from his grasp when she kicked it away, glancing up and greeting the barrels of her twin pistols. She stood over him while the breeze rustled her raven black hair and the yellow scarf. Germany then realized it the scarf had been the very same one Prussia gave her not too long ago.

They were silent again when Keira said something inaudible. Germany gave her a questioning look and she harshly kicked the side of his ribs.

"You're hardly vorth zhe thought." She scowled and stepped over him.

Keira grabbed her knives that lay on the ground quietly as Ludwig sat up and watched her shoot an oncoming soldier in the face while she walked away. In his mind he cursed himself and shook his head.

"She's zhe enemy! Understand zhat!"

From a distance Prussia saw this fight between the little siblings. He felt that Germany had it this time and continued searching for Kyrussia. Before he could go forward he was hit with the hard end of an enemy's gun. Russia stood over him with a brutal look in his eyes.

"You should have gave in when I let you have a choice. Now you have no choice at all."

He didn't flinch as a bullet whistled past his shoulder, barely missing him.

"Damn! Stay still so I can get a clear shot of you!" Kyrussia shouted.

Russia turned his attention to her and Prussia couldn't help but feel disturbed. He got up and stumbled a bit before realizing his gun wasn't in his hand. It was off the edge of a nearby chasm in the ice that led to a frozen grave.

As he shifted a bit to get to it, Belarus tackled him from behind and sent him sliding toward the hole. He flipped onto his side and tried to use the traction on his boots to slow him down. This did only a little when he found himself hanging off the edge.

"Gilbert!" Kyrussia cried out. "Don't worry I'm coming!"

Leningrad heard this and made his way through the piles of bodies to hold Kyrussia back from him. She did all she could to get away and wiggled wildly, but the Russian dug his fingers into her arms the more she struggled. Gilbert felt his grip slip as his strength gave away. He kicked his feet to try to climb back up, but stopped as he knew this would only help in making him fall. He dangled helplessly and felt the cold numb his finger tips.

"_Reich mir die Hand_!" A German voice called.

He lifted his head to see Keira holding her hand down to him. Reluctantly he took her grasp and pulled himself back onto the surface. At that moment Kyrussia had gotten free and had taken and thrown Keira to the ground. Once she got to her feet she held her sword to her sister's throat and stared at her.

"I have zhe right of mind to slit your throat right now." She grumbled.

"I would like to see you try." Keira challenged.

She knocked the sword out of her sister's hand with her foot and grabbed it before it hit the ice. With one smooth stroke she used it against her, cutting her face just as she did Germany's. Blood dripped from the tip of the sword as she discarded it to the side and got up.

"Fredericka!" Prussia went to her to see if she was okay.

"Prussia, what's going on?" Hungary was about to approach them when Keira's guns met her face.

"Elizabeta!" Kyrussia ran in and grabbed her before Kiera pulled the trigger.

"But my orders remain zhe same. Kill anyone who stands until zhey surrender." Kiera replied simply.

Hungary's eyes were with horror as the younger girl placed her guns back into the holsters on her hips. Prussia too was surprised anyone would try such a thing and went to kneel beside the two women. Like what happened with Ludwig, she turned and left without saying anything else.

"Are you okay, Hungary?" Prussia asked as he inspected her for wounds.

"I'm fine! Get your hands off me already!" She yanked her arm away from his hands and sat on her knees.

"Zhat was a close one!"

"It was, wasn't it?"

Kyrussia pretended not to pay much attention to the way they looked at each other. She retrieved her sword and returned it back to its sheath, but before she could get up Hungary grabbed her arm.

"_Köszönön_! I thought I really was a goner there!" She smiled.

"It was nothing." Kyrussia said blandly.

"It was something. I'm sorry I got in the way. I just happened to see you both here and what happened with Keira. I thought you guys might have needed my help." She took Kyrussia's hand and put it in Prussia's hand. "But I guess not. See? I told you everything would work out!"

She got up and dusted her clothes from the bloody snow. Slinging her empty gun over her shoulder she took out another and grinned down at them.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of!" She dashed off eager to rejoin the fight.

Kyrussia and Prussia faced each other and their cheeks turned pink as they noticed what Hungary had done. After a moment of embarrassment, they both got up and took to arms.

"Allies got to stick together, right?" Kyrussia beamed at him.

"_Ja_, othervise vhat's zhe point of an alliance?" He returned the smirk.

"_Oh how sweet. I didn't realize you two were together._" Russia's voice shook as he stood behind them. "_But I don't think I can allow that. You see, __**you've already lost**__."_

They whipped around and both pointed their guns at him. Russia just smiled at them, but said nothing. The breeze got stronger and the iciness of the air turned brittle. What light was left had gotten blocked out by the overcast that blanketed the sky. Everyone came to an abrupt halt and a ghostly figure threw up winds of snow around them. Ice blue eyes pierced the wintry fog and stared down at those who were dead and those who still lived.

The shadow became full formed into a man of dark gray attire. His light hair was motionless even though the wind buffeted everyone else before him. Not many knew him, but those who did were tossed into fear and awe.

"It's General Winter." Russia whispered.

"_Vati_?" Kyrussia whimpered quietly.

General Winter looked over the three countries he visited constantly. A smile spread across his mouth and the winds picked up even more. Those who were unprepared for such a blizzard were frozen like flowers in frost. France and the rest wandered over to where Kyrussia and Prussia ended up huddling together in the increased cold.

"How can you do zhis?!" Kyrussia shouted up at him.

_You've already lost._

_From the very beginning._

**You've already lost.**

* * *

More translations!

Ukrainian:

_Myla_ - Sweetheart

German:

_Reich mir die Hand! - _Reach for my hand!

Hungarian:

_Köszönön_! - Thank you!

Just one more chapter left to go! This is the longest story I've ever written on here, so I'm quite proud of myself! Yay me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll stick around for the big finish.


	17. TGPN 17: I Wanna Be Your World

"_Ore-sama nikki, tori gatsu piyo nichi. I can't believe it. We lost. Frederick's gone and Kyrussia is next. What gives Russia the right to take her from me? Even General Winter was on his side! Why didn't I tell her how I felt that night? Why did I let it all slip away from me? Why?_

_"It doesn't make any sense to me. This whole thing. I thought that Hungary and I would be together, but then I suddenly start having feelings for my enemy when I least expect it. That isn't what I'm mad about, though._

_"Here I am about to be left alone in the world again. Usually I would be okay with it and all, but right now I'm not too sure. Then I had someone to cheer me up afterwards. Now I feel like I have nobody._

_"It's going to be so empty without Kyrussia around to eat Germany's pancakes with me. Who am I going to run to now when Hungary gets mad and threatens to pound my face in with her skillet? Whose room can I venture into to listen to late night stories? Who can I talk to for hours on end just about how awesome I am? Who will ever like me for who I really am and not for who I try to be?"_

"Who?" Prussia sighed as he looked up at Gilbird on his head.

Germany walked into his room and stood quietly for a moment before he spoke.

"Are you coming?"

"_Ja. _It's going to be zhe last time we're together, so vhy not?" He looked back down at his diary.

"_I'm going to leave so I can say goodbye to her at Russia's house. I want to be in the same car with her for the last time."_

"Let's go." He mumbled and threw on his coat.

Prussia trudged down the stairs to meet Kyrussia waiting with Berlin at the front door. He made sure he didn't look so dark when he approached her and knelt down to ruffle Berlin's hair.

"You're going to be a brave girl zhis time, right?"

"_Ja!_ Mr. Russia isn't going to scare me!" She giggled.

"_Sehr gut._" He stood straight.

"Come on. He'll get enraged if we keep him waiting." Germany picked up Berlin and carried her out of the house.

Kyrussia picked up her bags with what belongings she collected from her old home. She was to live with Russia along with her two little sisters, but she didn't seem to thrilled. Neither was Prussia, but he didn't want to send her off with bad vibes.

Prussia sat in the back with Kyrussia and kept her company while they drove away from the house. He softly placed his hand on hers and held it all the way to Russia's. The gray skies brought back memories of yesterday's trials and made him wish that he had fought harder. Maybe then they would have won.

"Kyrussia?" He muttered.

"_Ja_?" Her voice trembled a bit.

He searched for something to say, but when he couldn't find a word he gave up. They rode in utter silence the rest of the way and he regreted it. When they came up to the large building Russia called home, Prussia was the first to get out to help Kyrussia with her stuff. They walked up to the front door and Germany rang the door bell. They all jumped when Ivan answered and gave them all a big smile.

"Oh good you're here! Come in, come in!" He made way for them.

"Ludwig? Can I be left alone out here vith Kyrussia for a moment? I promise we'll be in in a minute or so."

Germany glanced at Russia, who slowly nodded and gave his permission. Prussia resisted the urge to slam the door in the larger man's face after Germany took Kyrussia's bags and led Berlin inside. For the last time they were alone with each other. Prussia looked on as Kyrussia played with her fingers and didn't meet his gaze.

"Funny how things turned out, huh? At first we vere mortal enemies und always vent at each other's throats. Now..." He sighed and shivered slightly, "now I'm about to vatch you walk away from me."

"Are you happy to see me go?"

"Vhat? Of course not. If I could I would make you stay here vith me."

They went quiet.

"Now you can have a second chance vith Hungary."

This confused him for a second.

"Vhy vould you say zhat?" He tried to catch her eye.

Her shoulders shook and it took him a while to see that she was crying. Did he do something wrong? Prussia took her in his arms and stroked her hair to make her feel better. It wasn't easy having to let her go soon, but he did all he could for it to last.

"Vhat's wrong?" He asked again.

"You'd never like a girl like me!" She sobbed. "In zhe time I've been here I treated you in a way you didn't need to be."

He paused and smiled knowingly. Gilbert continued to comfort her and let go, but held onto her arms.

"_Dummkopf_, vhat makes you say zhat? We _both_ vere totally unawesome to each other. Zhis love thing doesn't make sense to me und probably never will, but right now I don't vant to even think about how to understand it. I just want to enjoy it for zhe moment we have it."

Kyrussia wiped her eyes quickly and shook her head. She gave him one last smile.

"We'll still be able to see each other. I just won't be going home vith you, Luddy und Lin after zhe meetings." She looked down to hide her face.

"Und who says zhis is zhe end of our alliance? We'll still be connected by zhat, right? Now come on, big smile! If not for me zhen do it for you." They looked into the others sparkling cherry eyes.

With nothing to stop them, nothing to interrupt, nothing to come in between but heistations, they drifted nearer to each other. This was the moment they had waited for. Even though the circumstances weren't all that great, now was better than never.

"You know, I would have fought Russia by myself if you hadn't put yourself out zhere." He whispered breathily. "_I vould start a war just for you._"

"Gilbert...I...I...I," Her voice trembled with nervousness, "_Ich mag dich, I-Ich...Ich liebe dich._"

That's what he waited for and with that he put his lips onto hers. This took her by surprise, but she went warm in his arms as he held her tightly. When they finally broke for air he put his forehead on hers and smiled.

"Fredericka, I want to be all you can see no matter vhat happens. I want you to take me vith you vhere ever you go. I want you to think of me every chance you get. I want you to keep me safe in your heart. _Ich möchte, dass du mein bist, ja_?"

"_Ja_." She looked into his eyes and entwined her fingers between his.

With their feelings cleared up they went into the big house Kyrussia was about to call home. Inside they saw Germany standing in front of Keira.

"Are you sure about zhis?" She sighed. "I could've blown your head off yesterday und you try to make up for it by doing zhis?"

"W-well...you could've, but you didn't. I mean, I'm not saying zhat you should have! I'm just sort of vondering vhy didn't you? I mean, I didn't vant you to in zhe first place! I-I mean...damn...now I forgot vhat I was going to say."

Keira gazed calmly at Germany and for the first time she _laughed_. She put her hand to her mouth and giggled into her palm before continuing.

"You're funny. I like you. If Russia will let me I will invite you over sometime so we can make some cakes. You do like baking, _ja_?"

"O-okay yeah. I'm pretty good at doing zhat. It'll be fun. It's been a long vhile since I had fun really. I mean, I'm not always such a boring person!"

"_Ja_ you are." Prussia rolled his eyes.

Germany ignored his older brother and took the iron cross from his neck. He then went behind Keira and did the chains so that it hung outside her scarf.

"Zhere. Now zhere is no way you'd forget me." He nodded in approval.

"I'm sure zhere is no way I'd forget your face." She punched his arm roughly. "I'm joking."

He smiled coyly and rubbed his arm, "_J-ja._"

In the distance Russia watched his two claimed nations bond with the germanic brothers and waited on the sidelines. When they exchanged their final goodbyes, Prussia and Kyrussia had a hard time letting go. In the car, Prussia watched as they became distant from the house. Up in her new room, Fredericka watched as their car disappeared into the horizon.

This whole thing had been full of twists and turns for the both of them. It changed both of their lives in ways they didn't expect. It was a huge adventure that helped them in ways they never knew. And yet, in some strange way, they were happy it happened. It was full of trial and error, laughter and tears, but that's what made it all worth while...

"_Ore-sama nikki, tori gatsu piyo nichi. Every time I write this I can't help but think of him now. Everyday I wonder what he's doing, how he's getting along. We still talk though. In person when we're at meetings, through letters when we're apart. He tells me he saves each of the letters I send him and to be honest I keep his too, but I won't confess that to him. It's too cheesy!..."_

_"Each night I look at the stars and imagine her walking through the door again. I wonder endlessly at what she's thinking about, if it's me that's on her mind. Since that day I vowed to myself that I would dedicate the rest my days to finding new ways to be with her. Back then I followed Hungary and Germany's advice and found more than I bargained for..."_

_"Now I have to follow my heart. Letters won't tell all what I'm thinking about, but I know that he knows I'm thinking of him. At least, I hope he knows. At first I wasn't so sure about how he felt about me. I wasn't even certain that he liked me back! It wasn't something I was used to. We used to be blocked by a wall and I wondered if anything between us would change..."_

_"I just couldn't get the courage to get close to her! I was afraid that she was looking to just be friends with me. I don't think I would have been able to live with that. I let my mind take over and that was bad. I should have never let that happen because it first ruined my chance with Hungary. I wouldn't let it ruin this one..."_

_"I did my all to reach out my hand to him. I looked at what lay before me and all I could see was him. I thought endlessly if he knew about my feelings for him. Then he started bringing me gifts. Even though they're dead, I still keep the flowers he gave me a long time ago. I never understood at first that it was because he liked me..."_

_"All I would ever want is her. This entire time I was trying to think of ways to say how I felt when all I had to do was show her. I wanted to be next to her forever and always. I know I was made to avoid marriage, but sometimes I can't help but think of it everytime she comes to mind. It's a personal little wish I have and I know it'll never come true, but I can dream can't I?..."_

_"Sometimes I would cry in my sleep as I thought about him. I didn't want him to leave because then I would be alone again. Most of my childhood I spent either alone or with General Winter, but that was about it. Then Russia found me and took care of me for a while. In a way I longed for affection from another. To fill that longing I conquered other countries once I got strong enough. Doing so made me feel less alone..."_

_"These broken memories replay in my mind each time I write. After I send it they become one and become a movie. I remember all the good times we had together when she was still here with me. I remember the time when we played a trick on Austria in his own house. Hungary got mad at me in particular after, but hey it was well worth it..."_

_"Fredericka, if you could hear my silent wish, I wanna be your world."_

_"Gilbert, are you aware that I want to be your everything?"_

_"Ich liebe dich, jetzt und für immer."_

Kyrussia put her diary away under her pillow and was unaware that, miles away, Prussia was doing the same. They both looked out their windows at the endless night and looked up at the moon. Already it was a sort of anniversary for when they first met in battle. The sky was just how it was that night, but somehow it seemed calmer. All they needed was each other and they'd be happy.

"Prussia! Time for bed!" Germany ordered.

"_Ja ja_!" Prussia sighed.

"Kyrussia! You need to get some sleep." Keira crossed her arms.

"Don't worry I will!" Kyrussia crawled in bed.

_Ich liebe dich, Preußen._

_Ich liebe dich auch, Kyuroißen._

_Gute nacht._

* * *

That is the end folks! I will be very happy if you stuck with the story for this long! If I had a cookie you deserve one! Here are the final rough translations for some foreign words non-native speakers may not know.

German:

___Sehr gut._ - Very good.

_Ich mag dich, I-Ich...Ich liebe dich. - _I like you, I-I...I love you.

_Ich möchte, dass du mein bist, ja? - _I would like you to be mine, yes?

_Ich liebe dich, jetzt und für immer. - _I love you, now and forever.

_Ich liebe dich, Preußen.- _I love you, Prussia.

_Ich liebe dich auch, Kyuroißen. - _I love you, Kyrussia.

_Gute nacht. - _Good night.

I know, I know. A lot of "Ich's" right? You either get tired of reading it so many times or you enjoy saying it a lot because it sounds cool. I mean seriously what German word doesn't sound totally awesome? The ones you can't say. Anyways, like always, I hope you enjoyed this story! If you didn't like it solely because I used an OC for Prussia's love interest I'm sorry you refuse to see the awesome cuteness between them. I'm also sorry for all you PruHun fans out there.

Still, hope you liked it, _danke _for reading, and stay awesome people! _Ciao, au revoir, auf Wiedersehen, da svidaniya, adios, sayonara, farvel, Vi ses, _see you all later perhaps in another time and place!


End file.
